Shade Ranch
by Kiaralynn
Summary: A new life on a cozy island. Rachel has bought Shade Ranch, moving in with a few belongings and a sheepdog. Guided by the loud but well-meaning Taro, she works to transform the farm into something to be proud of with help from the island's other residents
1. Moving In

"It isn't what you see in the magazines, but it's got a field and a barn and a coop."

She leaned against the siding of the house. "Sounds like a ranch to me."

The realtor handed her the key to the house, the rest on the loop jingling together. "Should unlock every building on the property, the supply shed's always been a bit tricky to get open, but…" He eyed me up and down. "Little thing like you able to run this place?"

She clenched the keys in her fist. "I bought it, didn't I?"

He nodded quickly, taking a last look around. "Well, the ranch is yours. Sure the dog's glad to get out of the city too."

The border collie at her feet twitched his tail, but didn't follow as the realtor left the property.

"Welcome home, Rex."

She spent the next day really getting to know the place, Rex weaving around her feet or chasing crickets in the barn. A window in the chicken coop was busted, and the feeder in the barn could use some patching up, but the kitchen at the house seemed the top priority.

"Water barely runs."

She thwacked the faucet once, wiggling a few pipes around, and finally sat back on her heels. No wonder the place was a steal.

"You home?"

Stupid dog hadn't even barked. "Hang on!"

The door opened with a squeal, the old man scuffing his feet as he entered. "Let myself in."

Come on in, she thought wryly. She shut the cabinet beneath the sink, "Are you from the island south of here?"

He stuck out the hand that wasn't holding his walking stick. "Name's Taro! Figured you could use a hand and a hello."

She shook it and grinned, "I'm Rachel, and that sounds awesome."

The old man toured the place without her, tapping his stick a few times whenever something caught his interest, then moving on. Rachel waited in the kitchen for him; too few of her belongings were unpacked to make her feel intruded on.

It didn't take long. "You're dumb as a rock, girl."

She blinked.

"Only an idiot city girl would waste good money on this place."

"But – !"

"But, with a bit of work, maybe we can make this hovel something you can take a bit of pride in, hmm?" He waggled his rather impressive eyebrows.

She relaxed slightly against the counter.

"Now, what you need is Gannon – he's on Verdure island, east of Sprout island – to take care of those pipes for you, and to patch up the barn and coop. How much money you got left, girl?"

She blinked, "I – I think I've got enough – "

"Ah, good. Then what you want is Chen to get you a good deal on a fridge and decent kitchen supplies, and some seeds for the season. Should be enough summer for you to grow something profitable. You ever grown anything?"

"I had a little vegetable garden, on the roof of my apartment."

"You're out of the city now! Going to need more than a few carrots to get any money off this place. After that, you'll want to talk to Mirabelle to see what sort of animals you'll be able to afford, chickens most likely for now, and some feed…"

Her head began to fuzz over once he reached the topic of hammers and scythes, Rachel merely nodding at what seemed the right time until Taro ran out of steam.

"Right, you got all that?"

"Yup."

He looked her over much like the realtor had. "If you've got any muscle in those skinny arms of yours, I'll put some faith in you girl."

She flexed them half-heartedly. "I'll come visit once I settle in up here."

He tapped his walking stick once. "That's right, you march right down for a visit with my daughter and grandchildren. We'll fix you something."

She grinned, "Thanks!"

He nodded, leaving.


	2. Getting Things Rolling

It felt like progress to stop by Chen's, the owner of "Seed and Sundries," to pick up some turnips and potatoes.

"Hey lady!"

A small head popped up from behind the counter.

"I'm Charlie, and if you get any Wonderfuls, I'm your guy!"

Chen ruffled his hair. "Here's the seeds, glad to see someone try to fix up the ranch."

Rachel left, backpack rustling as the seeds settled and bounced, and tried next door.

"Oh!"

A larger woman darted from behind the counter, surprisingly quick, and grabbed her in a hug.

"You're the little thing who bought Shade Ranch! Oh, sweetheart," she released her, Rachel staggering slightly, "you come by whenever you like. Julia would love to meet you, I'm sure. And I've got all the supplies you need once you get settled." She glanced around. "Vaughn must be out back, but he'll be here tomorrow. You should stop by."

"I will," she promised, and turned to the door.

" – animals are fine, Mirabelle, what's going on?" He stopped short, blinking at the bandana'd girl with the overstuffed backpack. The silver hair made him look older, but his face didn't show it, and violet eyes helped combat the effect.

Mirabelle beamed. "There he is! This is Vaughn, he comes by a few days a week to check up on things." The cowboy had barely breathed. "A bit shy, poor dear," she added, smiling at Rachel.

"Hi," Rachel offered.

He nodded shortly.

Mirabelle waited a moment, then clapped her hands once. "Well! That was lovely. Do come by again, Rachel, I'm sure Julia would love to meet you too."

She waved nervously at Vaughn, who didn't return it, and left. A bit shy was right.

Sprout Island was across a wooden bridge, the ocean churning happily beneath her feet. A grand hotel towered, as well as a mansion she'd heard belonged to a prestigious mining family. She headed diagonally toward Gannon's shop, a wooden affair that looked solid but welcoming, completely mirroring it's owner.

"Finally found your way down here?" he chuckled, feet heavy as he moved to meet her. "I'll fix whatever you've got, and build what you don't."

Rachel touched her pocket reflexively, "There's a coop window that's busted, do you think – "

"Done by tomorrow. Need a bit for glass but it should be easy to fix."

She handed him the money, an ache in her chest at how much this ranch was costing her, but sending a prayer that those turnips would grow fast. This was what she wanted more than anything, and she'd have to make it work.

Watering vegetables was a welcome break from the busy but friendly village down south, nothing but bugs cheeping and birds calling. Rex bounced as she moved from one plot to the next, quickly marking a tuft of grass and snapping after a white butterfly. The city hadn't been good for him either. The thought of cars and buildings that blocked the sun suddenly seemed completely unappealing.


	3. A Family Affair

"Rachel! About time you showed your face around here!" Taro's voice was loud but friendly, and he ushered her in with his walking stick.

Felicia poked her head out from the kitchen doorway, smiling warmly. "Glad you made it! Have a seat, it's almost ready."

The house bustled around her, Taro brandishing the stick at Natalie, who made a face and went back to the kitchen to help, and then at Elliot, who came slowly out of the hall to say a meek hello. Water ran in the sink and silverware clattered as the table was set.

And in a flash the food was on the table, with the sense of a quiet morning after a storm at sea. Taro said the prayer to the Harvest Goddess, took up his fork, and grabbed the first dish he saw. "Eat up!"

Didn't have to tell her twice. Tilling and weeding had completely drained her, and Felicia glowed as Rachel helped herself twice to several dishes.

"See, she drinks milk," Natalie whispered, nudging her brother. She met the farmer's eyes. "You'll outlift Elliot by the end of summer."

Elliot crossed his arms. "I can do everything my job needs me to, I don't need it!"

Taro harrumphed loudly at the head of the table and they both quieted.

"What are you growing this year?" Felicia offered.

"Turnips and potatoes, tons of them," Rachel grinned. "I've only done a little rooftop garden before, and this is so much more…"

"It's not the same, is it?" Natalie said. "Sometimes we get shipments from the northern islands and it's crazy to think how much work it must take to get that amount of plants. And good ones, too."

"She'll do her best," Taro vowed, brandishing his fork. "I can feel it, it's a good spring this year."

Dinner went quietly the rest of the evening, the houselights glowing before she left for the ranch. "Thank you all for dinner! It was great!"

Natalie waved as she set off, and Taro lifted his walking stick in farewell. "You water those plants, girl!"

Felicia hurried out with a basket, "Take these with you, I know you'll get hungry working outside."

Rachel nodded, smiling, and set off.


	4. Thanks, Natalie

Natalie appeared every few days when she was free, remarking on the peace on the ranch.

"Is it always so busy at your house?" Rachel asked, yanking a weed. The things just kept popping up.

"Mmm-hmm," she answered, pulling alongside her. The pink-haired girl was no stranger to work. "Elliot does most of the sorting, he's good at that, and I'm the one lifting the heavy stuff. Grandfather takes care of the money, and mother keeps the house from exploding. It hasn't failed us yet."

Rachel adjusted her bandana, keeping stray strands of hair in place. "I would have loved to grow up in a place like that."

She looked up. "What was your house like?"

"I didn't have one. My parents died when I was a baby."

A weed hung in her hand. "Oh. I'm sorry."

She smiled. "It's nice, being in the middle of your house. Maybe you'll keep visiting me?" She blinked, "Not that you _have_ to, there's nothing – I mean – I never meant – "

Natalie laughed, "It's nice to escape it. I'll come up here as much as I can." She lightly punched her shoulder. "Maybe even because I like ya."

Rachel tossed a clump of grass at her. "Not out of pity? It's not what I meant."

She returned the attack. "Someone's got to keep you from becoming a hermit up here."

"Weed fight!"

Grass and stems flew back and forth, Rex jumping through the middle and snapping at the green, dirt showering both of them.

After a few minutes the barrage slowed, half the garden spotted with wilting plants. Rex shook one in his teeth, growling.

Rachel held the hoe over her shoulder, surveying the carnage. "One way to weed."

"They'll wilt to nothing in this sun," Natalie shrugged. "Let's go over the bridge."

Stashing the hoe back in the house, Rex tagged along, a weed still held in his teeth like a victory spoil. The girls shook the soil out of their hair and crossed.

Natalie walked backwards, chatting, "…And Denny fishes, he's cute, but it's all he talks about. Lanna's obsessed with him, it's so adorable. She's the pop singer on Sprout, she says she's taking a break but I bet it's to hide from her fans, she hasn't gotten any mail that I know of. And then there's Vaughn, he's a bit of a jerk if you ask me."

Rex darted off to sniff the well as they passed. "Mirabelle told me he was just shy."

Natalie shrugged, spinning once and continuing backwards. "I don't know, he doesn't even make an effort. He wouldn't even go to the festivals if Mirabelle didn't drag him. He's her nephew or step-cousin or something, noone really knows. I've tried to be nice to him, and Elliot has too, but it's like pulling late potatoes." She touched her chin in thought, "You know, he's even here today."

Rachel glanced at the shop as they neared it. "Wonder what animals they've got in."

Natalie raised her eyebrows. "Curious?"

"I'm just considering a chicken," she backpedaled.

She grabbed her arm. "Maybe they've even got a lamb or two in, you won't believe how soft they are. I bet he's inside eating lunch."

"We shouldn't – !"

"What's he going to do, yell at us? The guy can hardly speak. We're not going to hurt them."

Rachel eventually let herself be lead around the back of the shop, a short barn hidden behind it. The smell of feed and fodder hit her, a thrill going through her as she imagined that same smell at the ranch.

Natalie eased open the door, peeking in and waving her on, Rachel terrified to exhale too loudly. A cow mooed as they passed it, huge nose leaning out of its stall to watch them. A cluster of chickens poked around in the hay, parting as they moved, wings fluffing at the disturbance.

"Here we go," she whispered, slipping into a stall and blocking with her body to let the farmer in. A two tiny lambs bounced nervously, one black faced, the other white.

"_Oh_," Rachel breathed. "They're beautiful."

The white one frowned and walked right up to Natalie, puffing its chest.

She grinned, "Boo!"

It bleated, turning away and kicking up straw, its companion sidling up to Rachel and looking shyly through its miniature eyelashes.

"I'd take you home in a minute."

"Only if you leave 14000 gold behind," Natalie muttered. Rachel blanched.

It was only as the white lamb pranced through the back of the stall they heard a tiny grunt, another black face poking out of the straw.

"Another one?"

Rachel leaned forward. "What's it hiding for?"

"Looks like its crying," Natalie said dubiously.

"It's sick," she realized, moving quickly. Fluid ran from its eyes, the little beast chilled and trembling. "What do we do?"

"We need to go, if Mirabelle catches us back here – "

"It could die!" she whispered fiercely.

"It'll last until the morning feed, come on!"

Rachel gently gathered the wooly thing in her arms. "Get the door, I'm not letting it suffer back here."

Natalie glanced at the other two lambs, both as frozen as she was. "Look, Julia might let us off the hook, but she's at the beach and the only people left are…"

"So _now_ you're afraid of Vaughn," she growled, standing. The little black face buried into her elbow, and the other managed to move the door's pin aside. "You coming?"

Natalie bit her lip, but followed.

They swung around to slip in the front door, Mirabelle poking her head out of the kitchen. "What is – Rachel, where did you get that sheep?"

Fear gripped her heart, "We were just looking and…" She looked helplessly at her. "I couldn't leave it back there."

Natalie wrung her hands as Mirabelle hurriedly checked the lamb over. She put her dish towel over the shaking little body. "Vaughn!"

Boots clumped in another part of the house, hitting stairs then the hall. "What?" He caught sight of the lamb. "What did they do?" He ignored whatever story Rachel tried to spit out, taking the small head in his hands with a gentleness he didn't seem to feel. "Mirabelle, I left for ten minutes, I didn't hear – "

She took his arm, "I know, sweetheart, let me think." She paced the floorboards, checking every few seconds on the bleak looking sheep, who merely huddled into the warmth of Rachel's arms.

Vaughn glared venom at her, twisting the brim of his cowboy hat as if he wished it were her neck. "This is 10000 gold, Mirabelle."

Mirabelle finally opted to take another look at the lamb, sighing sharply. "I'm not pleased with it either. But by the look of it, it's not something to let the other animals catch."

"You're not going to kill it?" Natalie cried; Rachel had nearly forgotten about her.

"Of course not," Mirabelle retorted. "But it can't stay here, and the only other barn on the islands is at the ranch."

"We're not leaving it with _her_!" Vaughn protested. "She can barely water a turnip!"

The woman set her hands on her hips, "It's not staying at the house, we'll spread it to the others just as easily." She turned to Rachel, "In what shape is that barn of yours?"

"I – I – the f-feeder's broken but – " She couldn't be in charge of a 10000 gold sheep, not yet, she had to start with something simple, like throwing chicken feed around or chopping wood. "Look, I know it seems easy, but I can't – "

Mirabelle's constant glow vanished. "Girl, are you about to lose me 10000 gold?"

Rachel swallowed. "No m'am."

"Vaughn will be up as often as he can to help, and Natalie should be making some trips as well." She caught sight of the pink-haired girl's face. "Yes, I see you back there."

The lamb managed a weak bleat.

Mirabelle took the cowboy's hat and set it firmly on his head. "You walk her up there and get it settled for me, please?"

He wouldn't meet her eyes but nodded quickly.

Rex weaved around her legs as they left the shop, woofing excitedly at the bundle in her arms. Natalie offered a hurried apology and ran home.

Rachel walked with purpose, the spring air cool around her and the lamb snuggling deeper into her chest. Vaughn easily kept up with her, hard violet eyes fixed straight ahead.

The lights in the barn flickered to life, illuminating the ramshackle state of things. Vaughn said nothing, standing stiffly for a moment before moving to arrange a corner for the night.

"You don't have to," Rachel said quickly, stepping to help.

He held up a hand to halt her, "Yes, I do." She didn't try again.

Within minutes the pile of stray straw resembled a huge bird nest, far from windows where any drafts could reach the lamb. Rachel paused to make sure he was done before moving to settle the sheep into it, covering it with straw and the dish towel.

"Here," he held out a glass bottle printed with a smiling ram. "Three times a day, with food."

She took it, staring at her shoes. "I haven't bought any yet."

"It'll be here when you wake up." He checked behind him at the sheep, already asleep. "We done here?"

"Thank you," she said quietly. He shrugged, stopping at the door to check again, and left. Rex followed him to the bridge, eagerly sniffing his pant legs, and slowly trotted back to the house with his head low when he crossed.

"Come on," she said kindly, opening the door for him. He was across the room and had his nose on her mattress before she could turn around.

"Up?"

She grabbed him under the belly, heaving the back half of him up while his front paws scrambled to lift the rest. She climbed in.

"Not everyone keeps a sheepdog with bad hips, you know. Good thing you're such good company, huh?"

The feathery tail wagged, the dog circling the quilt three times before settling in with a heavy sigh.

"Night Rex."


	5. Calls Home

A shadow fell over her as she yanked weeds from her tentatively sprouting turnips.

"I'm here to check up on the lamb."

Rachel took a sip from the watering can, the water clean.

A foot scuffed. "Or, you know, I can take care of the weeds instead."

She stood, stunned to see Natalie's hair cut harshly short. "…Yeah. Come on back."

The lamb had already been fed and medicined, so Natalie sat next to it and stroked it quietly. Rachel waited, and when she neither said anything or looked at her, softly shut the door.

Rex padded along beside her as she put the can away. "I think that's a sorry," she said quietly to him, and ruffled his ears. She got the feeling Natalie would be a few minutes.

A cracked phone sat on an endtable inside the house, and the number came as easily as her own name. Time enough for a quick call.

"…Hello?"

"Nathan?"

She could feel him brighten through the line. "_Rachel!_ Did you get it? What's it like? Do you have cows or sheep yet? How's Rex? We all miss him – "

Rachel giggled, "One at a time! I got it."

"Oh man! Is it big?"

"Huge. There's room for everything I want here, and definitely room for you."

"What about animals? Do the chickens peck you like in the book?"

She immediately recalled one of the stories she'd read to him back at the home. "I think the chickens here are nice, I don't have any yet. But guess what I do have?"

"A horse? A cow?" Hearing about the ranch was as good as candy to Nathan, his walls were pasted with pictures of livestock and vegetables ever since his sister had decided to buy.

"A sheep! She's sick, and I'm taking care of her for some people on another island."

"What's her name?"

She paused. "She doesn't have one."

"How's she supposed to get better without one?" he demanded earnestly.

Rachel recalled the tea towel Mirabelle had given it. "What about Violet? It's the color of her blanket."

He considered this. "Good for now. How's Rex? Everybody misses him."

"Chasing bugs like usual. He likes to go swimming in the pond here."

"Hey Rachel?" The reciever picked up a yawn.

"Mmm?"

"When I get there, can we go to the beach too?"

"All the time."

A scuffling sound as he covered up the phone. " – Hey I gotta go, Mother Mary Clarence is saying it's time for bed. When can I come?"

"I just got here buddy, I need to get some money first. Maybe in a season or two, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Night!"


	6. You're Very Unwelcome

Rex woofed, startling Rachel awake. Jumping off the bed with a thud, he scratched at the door, whining.

"Out?" She yawned, feet finding cold hardwood floor before padding to the door. The dog bolted for the barn.

"No! Wait – Rex!" The lamb couldn't be stressed by the dog, it'd only get worse –

She raced after him, ignoring whatever twigs or rocks poked at her feet, but being sure to veer around the tiny sprouting turnips in the field.

"Rex! Come back!"

The barn door was open? Oh no, he'd scented a wild dog! Gruesome scenes of bloody woolly body parts flashed through her vision, stomach twisting.

"Forget it, get him! Go! Go!" She paused to grab a stray branch in an unused part of the field, dashing to the doorway.

"Get out of there!"

Rex was happily licking Vaughn's arm as he bent to put feed on the ground for Violet, the cowboy glancing up to see the farmer with the branch raised over her head.

She quickly stashed it behind her back, face turning red. "You – you left the door open."

A raised eyebrow, "Sorry."

She backed up to close it, tossing the stick out as subtly as she could. "Can't be too careful, right?"

He ignored her, turning to medicate the lamb. "Natalie doing her share?"

She nodded. "Came up yesterday."

Rex cautiously sniffed the sheep, tail waving slowly.

"Don't!"

Violet raised her head, baaing once. He immediately curled up around her, licking a small black ear gently.

Vaughn didn't move for a moment. "Hmm. What line is he from?"

"Line?"

"Stock line. Any other mutt would have barked or bothered her."

"He's from the…where I used to live. We took him in."

He humphed, no longer interested, and started toward the exit.

"I'm sorry, too," she said. He waited. His silence made her ache to fill it, to stop the way it gnawed at her. "I didn't want to sneak in, but I did, and I'm sorry."

He didn't answer.

"I'll make her better. She's even got a name, Violet." His eyes didn't blink. "After her blanket," she babbled on, his stare making her hands shake. Why did it bother her so much?

"You shouldn't have. You'll get attached." But it didn't come out as harshly as it could have. He touched the brim of his hat. "Don't forget this afternoon. Meds and food."

Breakfast was a gloomy affair, the sun only now peeking over the treeline and nothing in the pantry but dry cereal. Rex wasn't even considering coming with her to Chen's to buy supplies. The lamb slept soundly under his watch.

Sighing, she put the bowl in the sink and crossed the bridge. No use sitting in the house alone all day.

"Hey lady!"

He wouldn't even forgive her. Mirabelle might, after a while and some very hard work to prove herself, but to think she'd lost the faith of someone so soon after coming here…

"Lady!"

She blinked, surprised to find herself in Chen's already.

"Watcha need?"

"Uh… milk. Food."

"Dad! The lady's here for milk!"

Chen came out from behind the curtain that separated the shop from their living area. "Good morning. You're up early."

"I'm here for some food, do you – ?"

"Someone say _food_?" The shop door burst open, the three of them blinking as a short man in a purple suit and matching tophat strode through. "Because I say, that happens to be my specialty!"

Chen held his forehead. "Hello, Pierre."

He grinned, "Morning, Chen, sir! Now, I couldn't find a scrap of paper in the whole place, I tell you, so we'll have to do this by ear. I'm going to need three dozen eggs, two jugs of milk – the Superb stuff, if you catch my drift – and some rice bags – "

"The lady was first!" Charlie shouted, arms crossed.

" – six yams and – What?"

He jerked a thumb at the farmer. "She's first."

Pierre blinked. "…My dearest apologies, my young fellow." He took Rachel by the shoulders, pushing her to the counter. "Now, what for the lady?"

Rachel looked at Charlie.

"Milk, she says."

"Righto, then milk it is!"

Chen nodded wearily and retreated to the fridge, using both hands to put the jug on the counter with a thud.

Her shoulders slumped, embarrassed to cause such a fuss. "Do you have anything…smaller? I don't have a refridgerator."

He shook his head. "All we've got."

"No matter!" Pierre announced. "For my rudeness, you may have access to mine."

She put up her hands, this was entirely too much to ask for at dawn. "No, it's fine, I don't need to trouble you!"

"I won't take no for an answer!" The man took the jug with both hands, staggering slightly. "Pay good sir Chen here, and we'll take it back to my abode."

"Go along with it," Chen whispered as she handed the money over. "Very stubborn."

"Off we go!" he said, bell jingling as the door closed.

She hurried after him, the purple clothed man zigzagging down the path, chattering the whole way. "Now, I haven't seen you around here before, my good woman, but I will introduce myself as Pierre, Cook Extraordinaire and Chef of all Styles. I aim to cook it all, from radishes to roux, seaweed to sauces, curry to kumquats! There's no food to foreign, too rare, too err… I will eat it!"

Skidding on one foot, he got the front door with his elbow, never slowing down. "Now back to the kitchen – my favorite room you'll know – and we'll set this where it belongs."

The strong smell of spices and herbs hit her nose, underlaid with fruit and sugar. "What are you making?"

"Anything! Everything! Ran out of – bother, never got my list – well, most things, and was about to create the greatest food known to man!"

The grate on the fridge rattled as the milk hit it. "Phew!"

She looked around, garlic strands hanging from the ceiling and spice racks covering most of the walls. "What would that be?"

He leaned heavily against the counter. "No idea. But I will! Now, come here and taste this, tell me if it needs more pepper…"

Pierre's house was far from empty, and his rambling kept other thoughts from her head. Foods she'd never heard of hit her tongue, and he made sure to load her arms and bag with dishes before letting her leave a few hours later. All carefully chosen to not need to be kept cold.

"Come back any time! No way to eat this all myself!"

All of them were gently placed in her pantry, Rachel grinning at how full it was and the different colors of the food. Someday she would learn to make these things for herself, and she would have all of her new friends over.

The dream made her smile. A quick walk to the barn, fodder already left for her, to take care of Violet and then to water the turnips.


	7. Better In The Morning

There was no Rex to wake her before the knock on the door. Startled, she stumbled out of bed and grabbed the handle.

"…Hello?"

Vaughn stood with his arms crossed. "Mirabelle wants you to come over for breakfast."

She bit her lip. "Am I in trouble? I was about to go check on Violet, I promise!"

He rolled his eyes. "Just show up."

I'm trying so hard, she thought miserably. "I'll be only a minute."

He waited silently on the porch as she ran to the cloudy mirror in the washroom. She realized she must look a mess, hurrying to try to straighten her hair from the bird's nest it became overnight. Answering the door like that, was a wonder he didn't run off…

Vaughn wouldn't care how she looked. All he cared about was that sheep and his job. That gave her some small sense of calm.

Splashing water on her face and tying on her favorite red bandana, she took a deep breath and stepped outside. "Ready."

"Ohhh, sweetheart!" Mirabelle hugged her fiercely as she entered, Rachel feeling her spine pop. "Vaughn tells me the lamb looks so much better!"

"He does?" she breathed.

Mirabelle released her. "Absolutely. Even got her own guard dog, who'd think of it? Come in, come in, Julia's almost got the flapjacks done."

There was not the same peace as the dinner at Taro's house, mostly from the way Vaughn carefully ignored her as everything was served. But then again, when didn't he? She wasn't used to people hating her, dislike maybe, but she'd always worked hard at keeping friends back at the home… The thought made her heart sink. The sooner this lamb went back the better, she wouldn't have to worry over this too much longer.

"Pancakes are good, Ms. Mirabelle," she said, trying not to think about it.

"Julia's doing," she said happily.

Julia waved a fork in thanks, swallowing. "Nothing to it."

The cowboy finished quickly, saying something about checking the animals, and left.

"I don't think he's forgiven me," Rachel finally admitted.

"Nonsense," Mirabelle said, picking up his plate. "He's impressed with how well the lamb's bounced back."

"I'm really working on her. She's eating on her own and even running with Rex in the barn."

"That's the way through to that boy," she said firmly. "You take care of that animal, he'll come right around. Don't you fret about it."

The plate of pancakes suddenly seemed much more appetizing. Julia beamed as she took another helping and doused them in syrup.

Mirabelle began cleaning up as she finished, "Go out and see what he's up to, not good for him to be alone so much."

"Momma," Julia warned. "Leave him be."

She glanced at her. "What? It's good for him, and he can teach her about the work."

Rachel was torn. "I'll just say goodbye, I think. Thank you for breakfast."

The sky still held tinges of orange as she stepped out. It looked like a picture from one of the books she read Nathan: sun rising, cowboy sitting on a wooden fence, horses trotting within the corral.

"Oh," she breathed. "I didn't know about these."

He flinched, not hearing her coming. "Yeah, just last night. Mirabelle says it'll be good for getting supplies around."

"So they're yours?"

"Stallion."

He wasn't hard to miss, tail high and neck arched.

"Blue roan. Figure he'll breed the mares this year and we can sell off the foals."

"I always heard they were hard to ride." The two mares stood in an adjoining corral, grazing and ignoring the prancing stallion.

Out of the corner of her eye she swore he smiled briefly. "For some people."

She joined him on the fence, feet swaying slowly. "How much would a foal cost, for the record?"

He waved a hand, more talkative when the subject was livestock. "Eh, your stable isn't even repaired yet. Couldn't sell you a horse anyway."

"Well, what if I fixed it?"

"And they're not going to be here for another season or two."

"Plenty of time to fix it then."

"And you'd have to break it and train it, and buy all the tack."

"You could teach me."

He looked startled. "I-I'm not a good teacher."

"Doesn't matter, I'll learn." Where was this boldness coming from? Maybe the thrill of getting more than a sentence out of him had gone to her head.

He finally looked at her, jaw set as he sized her up. "You get that lamb back to me in perfect shape, then we'll see about a horse."

She grinned, "Eee!" and hugged him, the cowboy stiff and bracing against the fence. It didn't last more than a few seconds, but he jumped down, adjusting his hat.

"…Gotta feed them, you know…" and left.

But she didn't feel too bad, seeing the blush on his cheeks.


	8. No Hoes For You

Natalie brightened along with the lamb, taking it outside to run with it and sneak it clover. Taro came up with her that week, tapping the dirt around the turnips with his walking stick, muttering softly as he bent to pinch soil between his fingers.

"Too much water!" he shouted, hitting the watering can with a clang. "Every other day, girl!"

Rachel nodded, used to his loud announcements. "Fine with me."

"Now, this sheep I'm hearing about." He struck out, soon catching up to Natalie, her head resting lightly on it's fleece.

"Up, girl!"

She shrugged, sitting cross-legged beside it. It baaed in interest at Taro.

"Hmmm." He took it's head, checking its eyes, counting teeth, making certain there weren't any ticks in its ears. "More muscle needed. Natalie, work this sheep."

Rex pricked his ears as the lamb took off running, zigzagging away from the pink-haired girl and dog, bleating happily. Dropping low, Rex darted ahead of it, cutting it off and steering it. Violet hardly seemed bothered, adjusting course and prancing out of reach.

Taro couldn't look away. "You listen here girl. As long as you have that dog, you're raising sheep. Got it?"

She blinked. "Sheep?"

He nodded, convinced when Violet paused to face Rex down, stamping a hoof. Rex barked twice, baring teeth, and lunged. Violet turned tail and zagged away, bleating sass, and he chased after her.

"And by the Goddess, you're keeping that ewe."

"What? Why? She's Mirabelle's."

"Not for long. I'm giving you ten thousand, and you're buying it off her."

"Taro!" she gasped. "I can't do that!"

The stick pounded once into the ground. "If you pull this off, you'll be able to pay me back no problem! You, my girl, will be a champion shepherd. Wool will tide you over till spring, when the lambs are born and sold."

It wasn't making any sense in her head, "We were just talking about turnips! And chickens? Weren't we going to get a chicken in a few months?"

"_Bah_!" he cut in. "There's no time for chickens! Not much for turnips either."

Did she even want to be a shepherd? The alternatives were cows or working in the fields all day.

He saw the indecision on her face. "My dear, after a few years the barn starts to smell of curdled milk and the fields become torn apart by the typhoons."

Typhoons?

"That dog is a gift, it's a shame to waste him on rounding up chickens."

She could hear Natalie laughing over a hill, Rex barking.

"I…I have to think about this."

He didn't seem bothered. "Best thing you can do. I had a few sheep in the day, learning's not the issue. And Mirabelle's boy knows enough to pick a good stock to ship in. I'm not about to let this barn fall apart beneath you."

That was comforting. And Violet was cute, and strong enough to bounce back from whatever had made her sick.

"Maybe."

He grinned, "Those skinny arm's aren't for sickles and hoes, girl. Tomorrow."


	9. Business Proposition

_Rachel dreamed of vast green fields. _

_Mounting a hill, dozens of sheep dotted the valley beneath, a cloud-spotted sky mirroring the fluffy shapes below. Rex joined her at her knee, panting softly. _

_Suddenly, a breeze whipped up, hair covering her eyes. _

"_Rex?"_

_He barked, racing down the hill to protect the sheep from the storm. _

_Thunder boomed, making her jump, and she ran after him, brandishing Taro's stick. "Run! Get to the trees!"_

_The thunder crashed louder, ground shaking at her feet. _

"Rachel!"

"_Go go go!" Rex circled wide, snapping at any stragglers, but stopped and glanced at her when she looked at the sky. _

"Open up!"

She woke with a jerk to a fist banging her door.

"H-hang on!"

Taro scrutinized her, "Been knocking here for ten minutes."

"Sorry, I was sleeping." She absently fussed with her hair, darting a look back at her twisted sheets.

"Any thoughts on the sheep idea?"

All night, she thought wearily. "What's the money look like?"

"We'll get you more Suffolk like your ewe, they're the best of the best. Wool's impeccable, and they're hardy enough for most of what the weather can throw at you."

She swallowed a yawn. "Taro?"

He scratched the back of his head with the handle of his walking stick. "They're going to run you twelve hundred a lamb."

"What?"

"But they're a wise investment!"

"I don't have a fridge! Basic furniture! How can I spend that much?"

He sighed, "Take darn good care of those vegetables."

She shook her head, "No. No. We'll get a few chickens, sell the eggs…"

"Throwing your money away."

She laughed flatly, "What money?"

He stared at the pavestone beneath his feet. "One more option. Farmers do it off the islands, it's not unheard of. Layaway, buy a ram and two more ewes and save the money off the wool and lambs to pay back next spring."

Her brain couldn't even add those numbers. "They're good sheep?"

"The best. Careful breeding and they'll get even better."

She wouldn't have bought the ranch if she didn't want to take risks. "…Let me talk to Mirabelle and Vaughn."

He grinned. "Thata girl! Sell the idea and you'll have a farm yet."

Pay Mirabelle, pay Taro… Somewhere in there she'd find money to eat.

Math. Do the math. "If I buy them this week, and they take half a season to mature… That's wool by the end of summer, breed the ewes… Another half season for lambs… That's woolly lambs and adults by winter?"

"You keep a lamb out of them and sell everything else produced," he finished. "At ten thousand a lamb, that's at least twenty thousand for two, plus all the wool over this year."

She counted uselessly on her fingers. "I'm even?"

"At the very least," he said kindly. "I said I wasn't going to let this place fail, didn't I?"

"Yeah," she nodded weakly. "Yeah it could work."

He tapped his stick, back to business. "Eat up girl! There's negotiations to be done! I'll be back in an hour. Bring the ewe and your dog."

Rex took time to go off duty to eat with her, already embracing his role as sheepdog. Leftovers from Pierre's and then to meet Taro at the bridge.

It felt like a parade, going down the stone path to Mirabelle's. Violet loved to wander off course, nibbling flower heads or sniffing store signs, Rex tireless in his effort to keep her in line. Elliot stopped to stare, Rachel giving him a small wave, and Taro rapped on the door with his stick.

"Business proposition!" he bellowed.

Julia opened the door with a yawn, "It's Saturday, Mr. Taro. We're closed."

"Exactly. Where's Mirabelle?"

Julia frowned at him, still in her bedclothes. "Momma!"

"Violet!" Rachel whispered. The sheep stopped munching on the shop's decorative bush.

"Taro? How can I help you? It's Saturday, so some things are put away…"

He strode inside. "Business proposition," he repeated.

Did she wait with the animals, did she follow him…?

"Rachel wants to layaway some sheep."

Mirabelle tilted her head. "And pay back how?"

"With the sheep."

It must have been too early for her, "She's giving me back my own sheep?"

He tapped his stick impatiently, "She keeps the sheep. She sells the wool, lambs, pays you back in the spring."

Julia craned her neck to peek out at the porch, Violet standing patiently. "What about that one?"

"I'll cover the ten thousand."

"Taro, the price for Suffolk out of the shop is twelve."

He cleared his throat, "I believe labor on her part may have covered it? And being the one to find and rescue it in the first place."

"Vaughn would have – "

"Very risky, infections like that one in a barn full of animals," he mused. "Best it was kept far away, without people to pass it around."

She pursed her lips. "Hmph. Eleven."

"Not to mention round the clock care, exercise, conditioning…"

"Oh fine! Ten!"

He grinned. "I expect your boy knows how to pick Suffolk out? The last one came in a bit…"

"Vaughn works for me because I trust him completely."

"Two ewes and a ram, then." He strode out past Rachel, patting her on the shoulder. "Business proposition."


	10. Back And Forth

"I've got sheep, Nate."

A sharp intake of breath on the other side of the line. "What kind? There's Angoras and Southdowns and – "

"They're Suffolk, Taro says they're some of the best."

"The pink ones? Oh man, those are good! Rex will like them. How's Violet?"

"She's gotten so much bigger, and she's healthy now too. She and Rex are best friends, they love chasing each other around."

It was nearly possible to feel his ache through the phone. "Someday, I'm going to have a ranch, and we'll compete for the best animals around. We can do that, right?"

"They hold festivals all the time up here, sure we can."

"Then that's what we'll do," he said firmly. "I'll beat you every time."

"Even with my headstart?"

"Won't matter! I'm going to be the best there is."

Couldn't beat his enthusiasm. "Gotta go, Nathan, but I'll call you later, okay?"

"I'll be making all the drawings to win!"

Now for dinner. Leftover pancakes from this morning or the last of Pierre's dishes?

The microwave chimed dully as she punched in numbers, then kicked on with a droll hum. Cooking was an art, Pierre claimed. Maybe this equaled finger painting or macaroni pictures.

Rex scratched at the door, ready to find his bowl already filled. She opened it, shocked to see a cowboy on her porch.

"Hi?"

He lowered his fist, no need to knock now. "I, uh, Mirabelle… She wants you to go on the next run. It's Monday, and I told her it's short notice, it wasn't my idea – "

"No, no, it's fine. To pick out the sheep right?"

He nodded.

"I'll ask Natalie to watch Rex and Violet."

He shuffled his boots, not knowing how to leave.

"…Do you want to come in? I reheated pancakes."

"What? No, bye."

"Wait! When do I get back?"

"Wednesday," he called over his shoulder.

Two days out on a boat, at a hotel, seeing all the livestock, this was great! She went back inside grinning, forgetting about the cold spots in her dinner. There'd be connections with other breeders to make, rams to look at, trades for next year's ram to work out…

Maybe Taro was right. Turnips seemed like the most boring thing in the world compared to this.

Natalie didn't have an issue watching the ranch, and Elliot promised to help her out when he could. A great start to a busy Sunday.

"Here to stock up on food for while I'm gone."

Julia yelled hello from the kitchen, a blue gingham apron covering the front of her.

Mirabelle beamed, loading her up with dog food and fodder. "I'm so excited for you two, going off to the mainland! It'll be so good for you to see all the livestock!"

Wait a second. "What? You're not going?"

"Oh, honey, I miss the mainland as much as the next gal, but I've got a business to run."

"Not even Julia?"

"Somebody's gotta keep this place on its feet," she called, spatula waving in the doorway.

"Taro?"

Mirabelle rang up the purchases, "You'll be fine, sweetheart, Vaughn'll keep you out of trouble, and you'll be so busy looking at sheep you won't have time to miss us!"

"But…" the bags weighed down her arms and her arguments. Things would turn out for the best?


	11. Got To Be Barking

Rex only whined once when the knock came at the door, his favorite visitor on the other side.

Groggily she made out the cowboy, rubbing an eye wearily. "You know nothing on earth is up this early."

He only smirked, Rachel turning to pick up her lonely, battered suitcase. Rex got to stay in the barn with Violet, and Natalie would water the turnips and potatoes for her. Right. Everything was set.

"Off we go," she said quietly, carrying the suitcase a few steps behind her fellow traveler. Mist hung over the river as they crossed the bridge, a distant splash as a fish jumped to catch an insect. Not even birds sang this early. It felt like they were the only people alive.

Vaughn walked ahead of her with only a small backpack, feet moving without much thought as he must have taken the path so often before. Two days alone with a guy? And she didn't even know him that well… Not that anything would happen, _nothing_ would happen, growing up under Sister Mary Clarence took very good care of that.

"Morning Kirk."

"Morning Vaughn." The boatman started his engine, Rachel cautiously stepping into the tiny boat, and with a whirr they were speeding away from Verdure.

"It's about two hours before we hit mainland, get comfortable!" he yelled over the engine for her benefit. The cowboy leaned against the side, pulling his hat low over his face to sleep.

These sheep had to be perfect, if she lost just one of them, there wouldn't be enough money to pay Mirabelle back. The perfect sheep had clear eyes, an alert expression, good movement, a thick coat… The checklist kept her busy most of the ride, Kirk occasionally steering around rocks or shallow areas.

Vaughn barely seemed to breathe, he was so still. She even forgot he was there as her list repeated itself in her head. Check the hooves for rot and the ears for mites…

Dawn was on its way by the time they pulled into the docks, other small boats and a few huge transport ships for the livestock tethered nearby.

"Everybody out," Kirk ordered, the cowboy jerking awake. In one fluid movement he was out of the boat, Rachel left to scramble for her things behind him.

"Where are we staying?"

Half of her expected him to say outside. "Hound Inn. Not far."

Even now the whole area was bustling, more men in cowboy hats guiding herds into pens, wealthy plantation owners scoping the new stock, tourists just arriving to watch. Who knew she'd get used to the calm of the islands so quickly?

Hound Inn was definitely…houndy. Iron Mastiffs guarded the gravel drive, teeth bared like gargoyles, while topiary terriers chased each other on the lawn. Several real dogs could be heard baying behind the building in kennels. Even the welcome mat read "Wipe Your Paws!"

He caught sight of her face. "For the tourists."

Ah.

She giggled as the doorbell rang as a howl, the brass Pug knocker clicking as the owner opened up.

"Come in!" he grinned, "Brought a lady friend? You _sly dog_!"

Rachel covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud while the blushed. "…Just check us in, Lupin."

Oh Goddess, hurry, she was about to die if they kept this up.

The room key, shaped like half a bone, opened a room upstairs in the huge Victorian mansion, painted pawprints indicating paths through the house.

But it was the classic painting of dogs playing poker that finally did it, blown up and hanging majestically over the two beds, framed in ornate gold.

"BWAHAHAHA!" she laughed uncontrollably, Vaughn hurrying to close the door behind them, face an entirely new shade of red.

"It was the only thing left open," he tried to explain, absolutely mortified, "I'd had a single room booked – "

Nothing he said helped, tears streaming as she slumped to the floor. "Don't – don't – f-feel…bad!"

He stood helplessly as she eventually wiped her eyes, cheeks aching, still giggling every few seconds.

"So, um, we need to get there by nine, that's when the Suffolk auction starts."

"Okay," she breathed, pulling herself together. She bit her tongue, taking another look at the giant painting. "You can pick em, Vaughn."

"Yeah," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Breakfast?"

She smirked, "Kibble?"

"We're going out," he said firmly.

Lupin – haha – waved as they left, Vaughn walking as quickly as possible down the path, hat low. A sneaky glance down the lane to make sure no one was coming, and he could slow down on the main road.

She sidled up next to him, "Hiding?" Suppose any manly man cowboy wouldn't want to be seen at the cutesy Hound Inn. Maybe they should set out a couple more Mastiffs at the gate.

He ignored her. "Eggs?"

"Anything's good with me."

At a much more rustic and masculine diner, they settled in a booth in the back. He went with porridge, and she decided on the eggs, soon arriving with a cheery bacon smile. Pierre would have added a top hat as well.

Idle chatter filled the diner cozily, but their booth was entirely silent.

Maybe a subtle approach was best? "What else are we bringing back?"

A pause as he sipped his coffee. "Another Suffolk to replace the one you're buying, couple chickens. Few heifers for Julia."

"Julia works with cattle?"

"Chickens too, but she's breeding milk cows. Third year on her line."

"She's an awful lot like you, then."

He blinked, surprised.

"I mean, you both like animals, kind of quiet. Stuff like that."

He shook his head, "She's not quiet."

She trailed her egg yolk around her plate with a fork. "It's not a bad thing. And at least I'm not competing with her in cattle, you know? Probably best I chose sheep."

The contents of his mug seemed very interesting to him, "Mmm."

By then it was nearing eight, so they paid and headed down to the pens.

Colorful roosters and chubby hens clucked as they passed, an old man snapping pictures, past thick black beef cattle, then spotted dairy cows, and last the sheep.

"You go ahead, I've got to pick these out for Julia."

Part of her panicked at the thought of choosing her entire future on the ranch alone. Stick to the checklist you'll be fine, she repeated. A deep breath, and she continued down the dirt path.

"Beee!"

Stocky lambs crowded the wire fence, black noses pushing through the gaps. And she immediately wanted to take them all home.

"You are the cutest things!" she whispered through the wire, sticking her fingers in to pet fuzzy little heads.

Stick to the list, the rational half of her warned.

But they're so adorable…

She consulted her stock papers, listing the pedigrees of each sheep by the tag number on their ear.

"Mix them."

She jumped as Vaughn appeared behind her.

"If you breed right, you'll get good shape and coat. Buy from comparable lines."

"Yeah, but which ones…?" she mused, flipping pages and craning her neck to get a good look at conformation. That one might be good if she could see the shoulders…

"Here," he said finally. "I ship these twice a week. The Bayshore have the body, but Iris Island's have the really good coats. Get an Iris ram and the other two as Bayshores."

"You make this so much easier," she said, exasperated. Now to pick which lucky lambs got to come home with her.

Without reaching in, which was strictly not allowed via a huge sign next to the gate, she opted with 082, a ram who strutted around the fence with his chest puffed out and seemed to have good shape on him. The ewes were more random, but all had to be alert and eager to be petted, along with body and a good coat.

"What's that make?" Vaughn asked.

"Um, 082, 154 and 077."

He checked the sun. "Let's go."

Everyone entering was given a paddle shaped sign with its own number. Before she forget, she scribbled the lambs' on the back of her hand.

"What do I do?" she whispered.

He had to lean in close so she could hear, hat brim skimming her hair. "Raise it to bid. If it gets too high, choose another one. There are hundreds of sheep on these islands."

Basically don't get her heart set. She'd stick with the ram, but the ewes could be negotiable, she decided.

Luckily her sheep were near the start of the auction, the more expensive adults at the end. Her ram refused to come out onstage, bellowing and bracing against the rope, even with men pushing him forward. Vaughn looked at her like she was crazy when her paddle went up, but a ram that stubborn had to be too stubborn to die during hot summers and cold winters. And she needed every one of them to make it, no matter what. Needless to say, she won.

She lost out on 154 – a lady with curly blonde hair simply _had_ to have her – but there were more coming up.


	12. Such A Tease

"I'm happy with who I got," she decided, reading through pedigrees again as they entered their room. "I wonder what to name them."

He sighed, "I told you not to."

She elbowed him playfully, "Think I'm a bad enough farmer to lose all of them?"

"It – " He shook his head, "Fine, but no one's going to take you seriously if one's called Fluffy or something."

"I'm thinking something regal, like Maxwell," she said grandly. "And anyway, I can't go calling them all 'Sheep.' Records would be a mess."

He rolled his eyes, kicking off his boots. "Whatever makes you happy."

"You really don't name any of them?"

"I've never owned one to name. I'm a trader."

"You've got a horse now, that blue one. I'm sure he'd love a name."

He wiggled his toes, loosening up the socks. "Yeah, all right."

She hopped on her bed, "I still can't believe I've got sheep! You can come up whenever you want, 'cause soon I'll have a kitchen and everything and I'll learn how to cook! And there's shearing and lambing, all of it. This is going to be great!"

A small smile at her enthusiasm. "What's for the rest of today? Cows aren't until tonight."

"Hmmm. What do you usually do?"

"Uh, nothing really."

"You sit in your room all day?"

"Sometimes," he said, smile gone.

Still high on the thrill of the auction, she dashed to her suitcase. "Well, we're going to find something!"

The hat found a place on the bedside table and he shook out his hair. "We are?"

She pulled out an outfit. "But not in farming clothes. Stay here."

The bathroom mirror wasn't too kind after an early morning and a boat ride, but with some effort her hair cooperated. "I swear this bandana's a bad idea, but I always wear it when I'm working," she said.

"Mmm," he grunted.

A _skirt_. A few weeks ago she couldn't have cared less about them, but after days of rolled jeans and rubber boots, it felt nearly elegant. Chucking the boots to sit next to the bathtub, she walked out barefoot, rummaging through her things.

"So I'm thinking if you want we could go to the beach, but you're probably sick of that, or to lunch somewhere, or maybe a walk if those boots aren't hurting too bad, I always heard they pinched, do they? Because if they don't I might even grab some when I buy my foal in the spring…"

She finally looked at him when he never answered. He was staring at her, eyes wide.

"Shoot, it's the skirt isn't it?" she said sadly. She fussed with it, tilting her head. "I knew I got too thin for it from working but I haven't gone shopping since I got here and it's all I've – "

"…You look fine," he said over her. "Just, stop talking."

"I'm sorry," she said immediately.

"Now pick somewhere to go," he said patiently, smiling slightly.

"Lunch?"

"All right then."

She finished her hair as he put boots on again, spurs chinging as he moved to wait by the door. "You done in there?"

"Nearly."

He even got the door for her. Maybe there was something to that cowboy chivalry stuff after all.

"You folks have a howling good time!" Lupin called after them. Vaughn held his forehead, hurrying through he lobby.

She walked backwards once they got past the Mastiffs, "Where's another place to eat? I want to try another before going home."

He thought for a moment. "There's the Seahouse, but that stuff's not so good, and then there's Jono's. More oriental type things."

"Sounds good to me. Pierre made this really awesome miso earlier this week."

He gave her a look, "The little tophat guy?"

"Oh, he's fun! We cooked for a few hours when I went over to borrow his fridge."

He only chuckled, moving to lead.

A girl with long black hair met them, showing them to their seats. "Welcome to Jono's!"

Within minutes his omlette rice and her miso arrived.

The miso didn't top Pierre's, but it was still pretty tasty, and the decorations of twisting dragons slithering on the wallpaper stole her attention for a long time.

They both left full, afternoon wearing on, and the sun glittered against the sea. Crashing waves had become as common as the cricket noise back home, but something about the beach pulled at her.

"Come on," she said, tugging him. He followed, leather shoes making a hissing noise through the sand.

Pausing to take off her sandals, she tromped through the shallows, tiny minnows darting away from her feet. "You know I haven't done this yet since moving here?"

He didn't join her, but seemed content to watch the waves. "The novelty wears off eventually."

The minnows darted up to peck at her legs when she slowed. "I hope not. I don't ever want to get bored with living here."

He couldn't find an answer to that, bending to pick up a shell.

Should have brought a towel, oh well. Toes digging into the sand, she moved back to stand with him.

"Thanks for bringing me, by the way."

He nodded.

"Now are you coming in or not?"

"Nah. I don't swim."

"Wrong answer." She grabbed his hat, laughing.

"Hey! Give it back!"

She waggled it, "Come get it!" Prancing into the waves, she held it carefully. Wouldn't be nice to get it wet. "Boots off, cowboy!"

"Aww, come on, Rachel." He looked so pathetic, seawater inches from his toes.

"Nope. You've got to come get it."

He glanced behind him, maybe praying someone would arrive and save him. Grumbling, he finally yanked his boots off, stuffing the socks inside. "Don't ruin my hat!"

She picked a piece of fuzz off it. "I wont, promise."

Not bothering to pull up his jeans, he walked straight to her, suddenly much taller than she remembered. "Hat please."

She reached to put it snugly on his head. "Thank you for swimming with me."

"Buh – "

She went to retrieve her shoes, Vaughn looking a bit bewildered but moving to do the same. "You're crazy."

She grinned. "Only sometimes."


	13. No Big Deal

The cattle auction dragged, Julia's heifers near the end of the list. There were more bidders too and it was nightfall before they left, the rancher yawning.

"Where's everybody going?"

He followed her eyes. "It's kind of a tradition that all the traders go to the bar after the auction's over."

"Then you should go, I don't want to keep you from your friends." She could work on her plans for the sheep back in the room, or check up on Nathan.

"It's not a big deal," he shrugged.

"Go, you said it's a tradition. It'll be fun."

"Well, you could go with me. It's not a private bar."

She blinked. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah." He moved without her, but she kept up, not even sure they'd let her in.

It didn't pose a problem, Vaughn tipping his hat at the barkeeper. "You remember?"

The old man grinned. "Pshaw, I always do."

Rachel had an iced tea, unsure how the drinking age worked over here but not willing to risk it. Vaughn had a dark honey colored drink, looking for a table.

"See, no big deal."

It was like a cowboy convention in here. But it was cool, like a western movie.

"Vaughn!"

A robust man with an impressive moustache caught sight of him, clapping him on the shoulder. "Hate to steal you from your date, boy, but I've got news on beef cattle up in the Greenlands."

"She's not – " he seemed flustered. "Rachel, I'll only be a minute, I'll come find you."

"It's okay."

She picked out one of the few tables left.

"'Ey."

A man slid into the seat across from her, some pungent drink slopping from his glass. "What's yer name?"

Vaughn was bent over some papers a couple tables away.

"Um, Rachel."

"'S pretty. 'S pretty dress too."

Skirt, she thought reflexively. Not important. "Thanks."

"Tourist? You from here?"

She'd fought off a boy at the home once who'd gone after Nathan, this couldn't be so different. Unless of course this guy spent his time wrestling steers. "Uh, yeah, I live right up the beach."

He nodded, "Come on, walk ye home."

Slight panic. "I just got here, no thanks."

"Naw, 's late," he said, swaying as he stood up. "No time for a girl to be out."

"I said no thank you." Where was Vaughn? Did she yell and cause a scene or –

He grabbed her arm. "Let's go."

"Back off!" She landed a kick to his shin, but a high boot was a good defense against bare toes.

"_Maury_!"

She shrank back when he yelled, violet eyes flashing.

"We jus' talkin," he said, turning to face him.

Rachel yanked her arm away, stepping back quickly.

"You sure?"

"You said she ain't yers, righ'?"

Vaughn grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "Stay away from her, or we'll settle this outside."

A last glance from Maury, "Naw, naw, no need for that."

The silvered haired cowboy growled, letting him go. "Tony! Cut him off."

"Sorry 'bout that Vaughn," the barkeep called.

He lead her outside, stopping down the sidewalk to check her over, "You all right?"

She nodded, rubbing briefly at the red handprint on her arm. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What a stupid idea," he muttered, stalking off a few feet.

"You didn't know," she tried.

"It's usually another two hours before Maury gets that far, he must have left early." He glanced at her again, grimacing. "I'm sorry, it was stupid to bring you."

"Vaughn, look," she flexed her arm. "I'm not hurt, and I'm not mad."

Still not satisfied. "Let's just go to the Inn."

No one answered when Lupin shouted another pun. "Aww, come on, throw me a bone here!"

All he did was kick off his shoes and lay on the bed, facing away.

If it was Nathan she'd have gone over and ruffled his hair. Instead, she dug out her pajamas and turned on the shower, hot water easing whatever soreness was left in her arm.

"I _did_ enjoy today, for the record," she said around her toothbrush. "I think my favorite part was stealing your hat."

As she came out she took it from the bedside table, the brim falling over her eyes. "It looks better on me anyway."

He finally rolled over, sporting some fine hat hair.

"You're very nice to lie to me."

"No, I really did!" she said indignantly.

He suddenly grinned. "I meant about the hat on you."

She looked up, then tossed it at him. "Ugh! Here I am being good."

He swung his legs over the side, leaning to put it back on her head. "Thank you."

She fiddled with the hat as he showered, the hiss of water relaxing. Slumping against the headboard, she ended up asleep with it over her eyes.


	14. A Good Day

There was a note on the bedside table for her, scrawled in Vaughn's hand: "Have to start moving animals to the boats, be back tonight."

The alarm clock read nine. Breakfast and some beach time?

Clad in her bathing suit and full of pancakes, Rachel fluffed out her beach towel, laying out for some sun. She may be a farmer but she didn't have to have the tan. It was easy to nap with the white noise of waves in her ears.

A quiet trip to the diner for lunch, skin turning pink by now from the sun, then off for some shell collecting. Was this tuning into a vacation?

The unmistakable clunk of boots coming off reached her in the shower. She hadn't been gone that long, had she?

"How was it?" she called through the door.

"Fine."

"You're back early." Which meant she hadn't thought to bring her clothes in. Yup, towel covered everything.

"There was more help this time, always – " he hastily turned around when she exited, "…always more uh, helpful."

"Help is helpful," she agreed, bending to dig out clothes for dinner. He was standing awfully uncomfortably. "Oh, come on, I'm not naked." She was used to communal bathrooms from back at the home. There were always at least two other girls in at a time.

"I'm good," he said quickly.

Better to change in the bathroom. "Are you tired? We don't have to do anything tonight."

She heard similar clothes changing noises outside. "I'm used to it."

"You want to walk around some? I saw some really cool woods off the beach."

"Yeah, all right."

He tilted his head at her as she came out. "Are you sunburned?"

She poked at her arm, happy to see a white fingerprint pop up. "Had some tan time on the beach this morning. Aren't you looking spiffy?"

He glanced at his clothes. "What?"

A simple button-up cotton shirt and a pair of jeans, neither coated in hay dust, like anyone back home would dress. The idea comforted her. "Just nice to see you out of the leather vest and all. Let's go."

Sky turning orange, the walk to the beach was silent.

"Right up here, aren't the trees so dark already?" They were so thick and close together, it'd be like night in there, and she never considered being scared.

She pulled at him when he hesitated, and he let her lead him, eyes wary.

A few yards in and everything was dark. A lightning bug lit up near her face and she caught it carefully in her hand.

"I missed trees," she admitted. "It's all scrub and sand here."

"You miss home?" he asked quietly.

"I miss the people, not the places. Nathan especially. He's practically my brother."

"Mmm." He caught a second firefly, watching it crawl over his fingers. "I've never really lived anywhere. I guess Mirabelle's counts." He said it quietly, as if to the insect rather than her.

"I thought Taro said you were her nephew?" The blinking yellow lights briefly lit their little circle.

"We're not even related. She took me in when she saw how I got along with the animals. Found me this job, pays for my keep."

Her chest suddenly felt tight. "You lost your parents?" She could tell him…

He shrugged, "Never knew them, no big deal."

The fireflies took off when she grabbed his hand, "No, it's okay, it's the same here."

He tried to study her in the dim light, "How did you afford the ranch?"

"Inheritance, and a parting gift from the home. I turned eighteen two months ago."

He looked at her with entirely new eyes, trying to read her face.

She smiled sadly, "I don't think we did half bad, Vaughn."

He suddenly looked torn, moving away abruptly.

Part of her crumpled, "What?"

He held the side of his head, pacing a few steps. "Just give me a minute."

Why do I want to cry so badly? I don't understand…

"Vaughn, I shouldn't have said anything."

"I've never told anybody."

She laughed, but it came out strangled because she was crying and why was she crying, "Me either."

He finally turned to look at her, surprised to see her upset. "What's the matter with you?"

"I don't know," she laughed, wiping her eyes. "I had such a good day, and now I'm crying."

He raised his arms, then dropped them quickly. "I don't… "

Shut up. She took a deep breath, breath catching, and let it out. "Goddess I must look a mess." Luckily no eyeliner to wipe away, it was still packed up in her suitcase.

"You look fine."

"It's dark," she argued halfheartedly, blinking the last of it away. "Let's just go."

He didn't move. "I don't feel bad that I told you."

She could see more of his face without that big old hat. He didn't look so defensive. "Me too."

He finally started to walk past her, but without thinking she hugged him. His entire body went taut, arms stiff. But within a few seconds he unwound, resting his cheek on the side of her head.

"I almost don't want to go back tomorrow," she said softly.

She felt him relax even more, "We've got dinner still."

Rachel nodded, lulled by the scent of grass and salt that came from his shirt. "Where do you want to go?"

"Come on."

And it was amazing to sit there and not have to worry so much about how to act, to watch what she said, what topics to avoid. He already knew her big secret. And she knew his.


	15. Back To Earth

A huge transport ship waited for them in the morning, her sheep glad to see her.

"We're going home, guys!" she whispered happily to them. "And I brought presents."

A sturdy light blue collar for the ram, and green and pink for the girls. A purple one waited in her bag for Violet, and a larger red for Rex. She'd made sure to wait until Vaughn was out before sneaking off to buy them; something told her he'd have something to say about livestock _not_ being pets. But they seemed pleased, the colors bright against their white fleece, and she felt a surge of pride.

Other passengers' animals were penned in the hold as well, and she went to the deck to watch the ship set off. After a few stops they'd all be back at the ranch.

Rex was overjoyed to have more things to herd, the lambs skittish as he drove them over the bridge. Violet strutted up to all of them, sassy in her new purple collar, and quickly moved to top rank with a stamp of her hooves.

"Were they any trouble?" she asked Natalie.

"Nope, and Elliot watered the plants for you. Have fun?"

She grinned, "It was awesome."

Vaughn stuck around, scrutinizing the work Gannon had done on the barn in their absense. "It'll stay standing," he allowed.

"It feels real now," she said, the lambs nosing around the barn and bumping past their legs industriously. "Like I'm really owning this place."

He inspected a piece of siding he must have thought was loose. "Suppose you'll be over at Mirabelle's a lot, getting hay and fodder."

She perched on a wooden feeder, "I could be."

He went ahead and tossed some food into a feeder.

She dangled her feet, "Do you _want_ me to?"

He got another armful, moving to the next one.

"I mean, I could just grow it all here, plenty of grass and then seeds from Chen."

"You can show up if you want," he said, not meeting her eyes.

She smiled, finally hopping up to help. "When are you gone next?"

"Tomorrow. Greenlands."

Aww. "That's quick."

He didn't seem bothered, "No money for sitting at the shop. I'm back Monday."

Maxwell – the name stuck after joking about it – nuzzled her elbow, and she bent to scratch his ears. "Hope you have fun." Where was the Vaughn of yesterday?

He adjusted his hat. "That should be it."

He walked her to the house, Rachel pausing to check the mail. "Hey! I've got a letter from Nathan!"

A glance over her shoulder at the address. "Nathan?"

"The guy I told you about, my brother."

She ripped it open, pulling out a single page of handwriting, complete with farm animals doodled in the margins. "He _would_ draw cows all over it," she grinned.

"There's something else in there."

She skimmed the first paragraph as he tugged at the envelope, eyes narrowing. _I thought you should have this, the Sisters forgot to give it to you before you left._

"It's a photo."

Her chest felt too tight, if what he wrote was right –

"Oh," she breathed.

A moustached man stood with his wife in front of a shiny blue car, arm fondly around her shoulder. She had an obvious baby bump showing beneath her dress.

"Rachel?"

Holding the hem of her dress was a little girl, a red bow in her hair.

She couldn't breathe. "This was right before. How did they get this?"

Vaughn was still trying to connect the dots. "That's you?"

She bit her lip, nodding. "I think I need to go inside, to sit. I forgot all about this picture."

The kitchen chair creaked comfortingly as she sat heavily in it, unable to tear her eyes away from the photo.

"How?" he said softly.

Her voice cracked, "The car crashed. I was in the middle seat, all I got was a cut on the head." This was not the girl who got in fistfights with boys and was soon to become an independent rancher. She cleared her throat, "Look, I'm okay, I'm just surprised."

He gently took it from her. "I'm going to put this up."

No… "Probably best for now." She got up, fussing in the pantry for crackers and peanut butter. The drawer of her desk scraped as he closed it.

He snagged one off her plate, crunching.

"I think I'm going to have Nathan come up."

He blinked, "Permanently?"

"Eventually, but just a visit for now. Especially with the sheep here, I'm going to have my hands full alone."

He gave her a look. "Rachel, you've never been alone up here."

"No, I know!" she said quickly. "But I can't keep asking Natalie to pitch in, she's done more than her share for Violet. And Taro has his own business to run, and you're traveling everywhere." A glance at the desk. "He'll love it up here, with the weather and the beach."

He noticed. "He's not the baby, is he?"

"No, he would have been John."

Vaughn stood, tugging gently at her bandana. "Call him. He'll be good for you."

I wish you didn't have to be in the Greenlands tomorrow. "Yeah. I'll need to stock up on chocolate milk."

Rex trotted after him, sitting sadly to watch him cross the bridge, and then returned to his flock.

The house seemed especially empty, even with the small cheerful family hiding in her desk. Another cracker helped. High time to get to Gannon's and buy that fridge.


	16. Oh Dear

"It's a giant shame you won't be popping over here anymore," Pierre said, organizing his strawberries by the depth of their color.

This milk wasn't getting any lighter, she'd have loved to see the cow… "Sure I will, Gannon threw in a stove with the fridge, said he had to clear up some space, and who else is going to teach me how to cook?"

He beamed, tossing his tophat in the air and deftly catching it. "None other than the best, of course! Oh, we'll start you off with a simple omelet, moving on to pies and cakes and stews and souffles…!"

And a good thing too, paying for every meal at the diner was quickly draining her funds. Pierre accompanied her to the door, still chattering about extravagant dinner parties on the lawn and five-tier red velvet cakes.

Charlie stopped to wave at her as she passed the shop, "Hey lady!"

"Hi Charlie!"

A man closed the door, pausing to see who the boy was talking to. "You that farmer chick?"

Fishing tackle. Ages ago Natalie had talked about –

He shuffled what was in his arms to free one, "Denny, I'm on Sprout."

The milk settled on the grass with a thud and she extended her hand too. "Rachel."

"Charlie, can I leave this here a minute?"

The little boy shrugged. "Do I get to keep it if you don't come back?"

He grinned like an older brother, a lopsided but happy one, "Sure thing."

The fisherman bent to pick up the milk, Charlie zooming back inside with fishing line trailing behind him.

"You don't have to – !"

He made a face at her. "This isn't even heavy. You up there growing marshmallows?"

"It's barely been a month!" she protested.

"You want some work, you go deep sea fishing or haul nets. Marshmallows aren't gonna do anything for you."

They hit the bridge, the ocean beneath churning softly. Rex barked from across the field, Violet pausing to glance at them and then returning to grazing.

Denny got the front door with his elbow, weaving through the kitchen to reach her fridge.

"Thanks," she said, hurriedly straightening papers on the counter. Vaughn she knew didn't even notice the clutter, but Danny had taken it all in upon entering.

He nodded, tilting his head. "You busy tomorrow night?"

She blinked. "Farm work, but I guess no?"

"Lanna's putting together a beach meet-up, you should come by. We'll have food."

Was he inviting her, or _inviting_ her? She brightened; it was something social when the island's work usually only paused for seasonal festivals. "I'll be there."

Natalie stopped at the house on her way down, only to find Rachel digging through her suitcase and dresser.

"Have you still not unpacked?" she asked, letting herself in.

"I can't find my swimsuit!" she cried, lamp wobbling as a bra twirled around the shade.

"When did you last wear it?" Natalie asked calmly.

She was going to have to wear regular clothes, she'd look… "On the trip to the auction, where is it?"

Natalie strode to the suitcase, parting clothes all the way to the bottom. "Here." She held out a yellow top with red polka dots. "This it?"

Rachel stared, a pair of jeans hanging around her neck. "Yes."

"Hurry up. I'm not missing this for anything."

With a quick adjustment of the ties around her back and a pair of flip flops, they headed down. Fireflies darted past them, one landing on Natalie's ruffled skirt, and she let it stay as long as it wanted.

"You made it!" Denny grabbed her arm, tugging her down to the beach. He grinned suddenly, "You look cute."

The farmer ducked her head, cheeks pink. "Thanks."

"So here's all the food, I caught the fish over there, and Lanna cooked that bowl there, and I think Sabrina brought this tray. Here, try this."

She took a small chunk of sushi, chewing it. "Whoa!"

He blanched, "Is that the super spicy tuna roll? They look just like – "

Ow ow ow! "Hot!"

"Here!" He shoved a cup of water at her, which helped, and watched anxiously until she breathed evenly. "Sorry!"

"Are you the sheep girl?"

A petite blonde approached her, quickly taking in how close Denny stood next to her. "Glad you could come."

Rachel smiled, "This looks great, are you Lanna?"

She nodded curtly and then ignored her. "Denny, come walk with me, I want to tell you about the perch I caught today." Her teeth were perfect and white and prettily framed by red lipstick.

A spark of interest in his eyes. "Okay."

She headed back to Natalie, slightly crushed, though she wasn't sure why.

"Ugh, did Lanna find you?" The pink haired girl was nibbling a stick of bell pepper, "Hope she didn't scar you for life."

"She just wanted to talk to Denny," she said quietly.

"Ah. She's had a thing for him ever since she got here. Good luck with that. She's the jealous type."

She snagged one for herself. "Why, because he told me about the party?"

"No, because he asked you to it."

She choked on it, coughing twice. "That's not how it happened!"

She waved a hand. "I've got a window, he practically dropped an entire month's worth of equipment to carry that tank of milk. Not like he didn't have the arms for it though."

Rachel looked down the beach, Lanna playfully pushing his chest and grinning. Who'd go for a farm girl over a pop star?

"I don't believe it," she said dismissively, refusing to watch them. But not before realizing that fishing did a lot more for you than a good pair of arms.

Natalie sighed, "How am I supposed to marry you off?"

Rachel giggled.

Within the hour Denny found her again, Natalie raising an eyebrow. "Come on, we're swimming."

He pulled her into water up to her knees, toes quickly going numb. "It's like ice!"

"In you go!" he said, not releasing her hand.

"Wait!" she laughed, digging in her heels. The waves sucked out the sand beneath them and she fell forward, Denny yelling as they both went under.

Breeze hit her as her head found the surface. "Denny?" she spluttered.

"Don't drown me!" he laughed, easily keeping afloat.

The beach seemed so far away, how did they drift so much?

"Any further and the sharks will find us."

There were sharks? Swim! "We got to head back, don't they hunt at night?"

"I'm kidding!" he said, moving to cut her off her frenzied paddling. "Besides, all you gotta do is punch them in the nose."

Wrestling sharks was not something that seemed beyond him. She glanced back at the expensive tiki torches and shimmery tablecloth, feeling cozily distant from all of them. "Ever caught a shark?"

"Not around here. Further out, maybe, with a good sized piece of grouper, but you're safe with me."

She noticed he was looking at her and suddenly felt thin and pretty from running after bouncing lambs and pulling weeds. Like the way Vaughn had looked at her in that skirt. Vaughn –

He didn't see her that way, did he? He was a good friend, he cared about how she felt, but that was what friends did, right?

He'd told her about being an orphan. She'd told him. What did that _mean_? He didn't act like he wanted anything…

"Rachel?"

Her head jerked up. "Yeah?"

"You're shivering. Are you cold?"

The party. Lanna. Natalie. "Freezing."

He guided her back to shore, tossing her his huge orange beach towel. She burrowed into it, breathing in salt and slight traces of fish. An oceany smell.

Natalie had found Pierre, who had come to see what the firelight was about, and talked animatedly to him. Lanna had steered Denny away again. Elliot hovered near the grassline, and Sabrina settled in the sand a few feet away from her.

"Are you having fun?" Her voice was soft and similar to the hiss of the waves, and she watched them instead of Rachel.

"I think so," she answered, after hesitating. Remembering her manners, she added, "The food's great."

Her stomach twisted at the way Denny so easily distracted her. Why did she feel guilty? Vaughn had taken her to pick out livestock, his job was done. He'd done what he'd had to do.

He'd told her. He'd seen the picture. He'd defended her. What if he was only a good person?

What if Denny was good too?

Her head started to pound. "I think it's getting late," she said, standing. "I've got sheep waiting for me at home."

Sabrina nodded, and Natalie never noticed she left, listening eagerly as Pierre related the story of a dangerous kitchen explosion.

Rex barked twice as she crossed the bridge. Kicking off her sandals, the grass felt like velvet after the sand. Stars gleamed over her head. One of the lambs baaed over a hill. Potato leaves waved quietly in the breeze.

Looking around, maybe she didn't need either of them. She'd learned a long time ago to only ask for enough to make her life seem worth living.


	17. An Extra Hand

The next few days were in preparation for the sheep festival, and an invatation to Nathan to meet her at Iris Island.

Each sheep was washed and brushed til it shone. Rex helped her herd them onto the ship, and only Denny was awake this early to see her off. She smiled for him and waved.

Nathan arrived with his suitcase, which she had him leave in the hotel room. It was nothing like the themed extravagance of Hound Inn, but it had beds.

"Look at them all!" he whispered, as if he'd met the Goddess. Rams with curled bronze horns were penned next to muscled meat ewes, and lambs bounded after each other.

Hardly knowing what to do herself, Nathan showed right along with her, beaming the entire time. Each sheep was lead by rope around the ring, then stood for structural examination. Violet was booked in the juvenile class, while the rest competed in the lamb class. If Maxwell hadn't taken a chunk out of the judge's suit, Rachel had a feeling he would have placed, but Violet took home a third place ribbon, head high and proud. Heather and Rose were nervous without each other and skittered away from anyone who tried to examine them.

"It's the first try," Nathan said, patting her on the shoulder. "Next year they'll fill out and we'll sweep it all."

It made everything better to hang Violet's green ribbon on her stall below deck.

Nathan jumped into farm work as soon as they hit the island, running with Rex to herd the sheep into the fields, hands waving.

"Come on guys, we'll get 'em next year! Run!"

Rachel lugged his suitcase inside, leaving it next to the secondhand sofa. The house was too tiny for anywhere else. Knowing he'd go on and fill the feeders, she worked on lunch for both of them.

Vaughn comes home tomorrow, she remembered, but pushed it to the back of her mind. Grilled cheese for everyone! And it wasn't even burnt this time.

"You've gotten taller," she remarked as the blonde boy kicked off his shoes.

"I'll beat you soon," he said, grabbing his fork and digging in. He only had a few inches to go.

He told her how the orphanage was doing, the new kids, who had gone, if the nuns had changed at all. They hadn't, and she grinned.

"The old shed burned down," he related, not allowing words to slow the rate food reached his stomach, "I'm guessing Lisa did it, but there wasn't much damage to the yard tools. I can't figure out why she'd do it."

"Some people don't adjust as well as others," she said, remembering the sad black haired girl. "She was 12 when she came, right?"

"Something like that," he agreed, thinking on it.

She had been five when she arrived, he years later at four. Only flashes of memories and the photo reminded her of what she'd lost, he remembered nothing as far as she knew.

After dinner they walked to Verdure, picking up more food and so he could play in the waves for an hour.


	18. Friction

"I thought you cooked at home now?" Nick teased, handing them their plates.

"Can't deny him the freshest Arowana I've ever had," she replied, smiling.

Nathan sat with her, groaning once at the taste. "This is _awesome_."

Neither of them had felt like grilled cheese again for lunch, which was the only dish Rachel could count on coming out edible, and she missed the catch of the day special.

"Rachel!"

She paused with the fork halfway to her mouth, Denny coming to sit with them. "How is it? Not a lot of fish this morning, Nick picked you a good one."

"Really good," she admitted. "This is Nathan, my brother."

The boy glowed at the compliment.

"I'm Denny, glad to meet you!" He stuck out a calloused hand and Nathan shook it. "What are you two up to today?"

"We're weeding," Nathan said, as if they were headed to the movies. "The turnips are getting huge!"

"Have any time for casting a line? Could sure use the help," he offered.

The bell above the door tinkled, Rachel glancing up. Oh.

"Can we?" he asked, turning to her. "I've never been fishing before."

"Sure you can," she said, never looking at him. Vaughn stared at her in confusion, then set his jaw and pulled up a chair.

"Done for the day?" he asked the fisherman.

"Just about to take the new guy out," he said, patting Nathan once on the shoulder. "Bit below my quota this morning."

The cowboy tilted his head. "Always wondered why you worked so hard at a job that doesn't pay."

Denny picked up on the tone in his voice, bristling. "My family's been fishing for five generations, it's in my blood! I don't care if I make anything at all as long as I've got an ocean outside my door!"

"Well, you could move out of that shanty you're in, and not have to bail it out when the hurricanes hit."

"Vaughn!" Rachel cried.

"Not to mention you could smell like something other than – "

"All right manure boy!" Denny shouted, standing up so quickly his chair clattered to the floor, "You're outside with me!"

Nathan glanced at her, alarmed, while Nick yelled there was no fighting in his diner.

"Stop it!"

The cowboy eyed him, "You're all cut up from hauling in nets, and your arms are shot. I'd hate to ruin you for tomorrow."

Denny had managed to form fists, but they were trembling. "I'll still knock you out!"

Vaughn shook his head. "I'm not going to keep you from earning whatever you can." And left.

The fisherman glared at the exit even after it shut. "I'll take you tomorrow," he managed to Nathan, and stalked out.

Rachel stared at her half-eaten plate, hand curled so tightly around her fork it ached.

"_What_?" Nathan asked, blinking.

"Head back to the ranch when you're done, I need to talk to him," she said darkly, leaving the tip for Nick on the table.

Julia caught the look on her face and blanched.

"_Where is he_."

"Out back with the blue."

The stallion grazed a couple hundred yards away, Vaughn pacing along the fence line.

"You proud of yourself?" she demanded.

He ignored her.

"Well?"

"Go home, Rachel," he said, crossing his arms to lean on the fence.

"No! You nearly got into a fight with him right next to Nathan! What's the matter with you?"

"There's nothing the matter with me!" he snapped. "I don't want you here, you understand? Get out!"

She flinched, biting her lip. "I thought we were friends."

"So did I." He hopped the fence, pulling his hat even further down.


	19. All The Wrong Places

Violet trotted around her flock, even Maxwell dipping his head when she went past. The ribbon had entirely gone to her head.

Rex panted beside her, leaning lightly against her calf, as she watched from a distance.

How would he know? He wouldn't be so angry if he thought they were just eating lunch, right?

He was in the Greenlands during the beach party, there was no way. Unless someone told him?

This was worse than high school drama, she groaned. And she'd _hated_ high school. None of the kids from the home fared ever well against the designer clothes and sweet sixteen cars.

"You want to fill me in?" she asked the border collie, earning a lolling tongue smile from him.

"_Beeeee_!" A terrified bleat from one of the ewes.

Maxwell baaed urgently, leading the herd eastward. Rex barked sharply, spotting the wild dog, and raced toward him.

Rachel gripped her shepherd's crook, basically a long stick, and ran after him, yelling.

The border collie snarled as he leapt, the huge wild dog turning to lunge at him.

"Go! Get him!"

She whacked at the intruder, the dog snapping at her shins, Rex darting at him and barking.

"Go away!"

Within a minute it gave up, running back into the fringe of forest that circled the island. Rex's sides heaved.

"Where's the sheep?" she asked.

He loped off after them.

One, two, three –

"Where's Rose?" she whispered.

"Rose!"

Violet called for her, trotting away from the others.

"Rose!"

Maxwell had lead them nearly to the edge of the island. No –

"_Rose_!" she shouted, sprinting to the cliff edge. "Come back!"

The ocean churned, white foam hissing. No no no…

The little ewe was teetering on a jut of rock off the edge, bleating once.

Get Nathan? Too far, she might jump any second. Wait, he was out with Denny.

"I'm coming to help!" she called down, dangling her feet over the side. Waves crashed below them.

Rose wiggled her tail, frightened. Her hooves clacked on the rock.

"I'm gonna lift you, ready?"

She was afraid without Heather, backing away.

The crook. Swiftly, the curved end caught behind her knees, forcing her forward.

"Up you go."

With a heave, the lamb scrambled up to the top, Rex nipping at her scoldingly and pushing her back to the flock.

With a grunt she joined them, knees scraped up from the climb.

No good being out if the dogs were coming after them. Everybody was taken to the barn and the door secured, Rex opting to stay with them. He'd never be happy at the orphanage without these sheep, she realized.

She wandered into town, not looking forward to moping alone in the house.

Lanna's green dress twirled as she chatted at Vaughn, bows tied perfectly in her hair. Rachel's heart sank. That didn't take long.

Lanna caught sight of her and lead the cowboy closer, giggling. "Oh, Vaughnie, you're right, that calf's adorable!"

He pulled his hand away.

The wheels started turning the second the pop star grinned at her.

"Don't talk to him like that. His name's Vaughn."

Lanna stared at her, "Friends can call each other nicknames. We're friends, aren't we Vaughnie?"

He grunted, refusing to meet either of their eyes.

"And you can go with your new friend Denny, right sheep girl?" She fussed with his bandana, smiling cheerily.

"You really believe her?" she asked him quietly.

"Oh, he knows what happened, I made sure we were all clear on that. No sense in hurting him, you know?"

"Vaughn, it really wasn't – I didn't think you – "

Lanna tutted at her, voice high and pretty enough she had to resist the urge to slug her. "Don't make things worse, everyone's happy now. Even your brother likes him."

Why wouldn't he look at her? Her chest ached.

"Come on, let's go see what's new at Chen's," the blonde suggested, tugging at his arm.

"No." Rachel grabbed his shoulder. "You idiot. It was a party. He told me about it, and I went."

Lanna pursed her lips. "And what else?" She was going to make her grovel.

"We swam a bit, but I hung out with Natalie. And why do you have to be involved, Lanna? You should be bothering Denny, not him. Don't you have fanmail to answer?"

Lanna ignored her, "Come on Vaughnie, Chen's got ribbons in. You're coming with me aren't you?"

"I – "

Rachel kicked at the dirt once and left them, fuming, images of scissors snipping apart that flawless blonde hair flashing in her vision. She could keep them both!

Somehow she ended up at the edge of the beach, saltwater licking the edges of her boots. She grabbed a blue conch shell and chucked it as far as she could, the plop as it hit lost in the roar of the water.

"Don't scare off my fish," a quiet voice said behind her.

Her teeth ached as she set her jaw; all the wrong people were showing up today. "Sorry."

She could feel Denny staring at her, refusing to turn around.

"Lanna really likes you, you know."

He didn't answer, instead moving to stand beside her. "Lanna doesn't know what she wants."

The farmer kicked another shell with her boot.

"I should have known better," he added. "I crossed a line."

"We went swimming!" she cried in frustration. "It was a party!"

Denny shook his head. "No. Rachel, you're not from around here, you wouldn't pick up on it. When people live so close together, you respect boundaries. I took you out knowing Vaughn had taken you on that trip. How often he stopped by the ranch. I could just have easily asked Natalie to tell you about that night."

"He's a good friend," she said sullenly.

"He's Vaughn. I'm lucky to get a good morning out of him. You spent a few days in a hotel alone with him."

She turned to him, "Don't say it like that, it was on business – "

"It doesn't matter."

"So everyone's thinking it?" she said bitterly.

Salty foam hissed for a moment.

"You should talk to him."

"I tried, he kicked me out."

"Try again."

"Look, he doesn't want me around! I screwed it up!"

Denny picked up a shell and hurled it, the thing whistling as it flew twice as far as hers.

"I've got a farm to run," she ended lamely. "I don't have time for any of this."

The fisherman watched her go. "He made time for you."


	20. An Intervention

Rachel threw herself into farm work. Nathan was right there beside her, feeding off her tireless energy and also somewhat in awe of her zeal.

Weeds piled into baskets, water cast rainbows as the spray hit turnips, every sheep was brushed till it shone. Only Rex watched her carefully, choosing for the first time in a long while to sleep at the end of her bed, one eye open to make sure she didn't sneak out of the house.

Word reached her that Vaughn won the Horse Festival with his blue, a small ache in her chest as she pushed it to the back of her mind. There was lumber to cut.

Days later she watched Nathan cross the bridge with their finest turnips.

"Sure you don't want to come?"

"You worked the hardest on them, you deserve to show them off."

Nathan was also in charge of picking up whatever they needed from Mirabelle.

"It's easier not to think too hard on it, boy," she said to Rex.

And the farm came together. Gannon was over once a week fixing things up when Nathan couldn't do it alone, regular shipments were picked up from the bins placed around the ranch, and the lambs got stronger every day.

"Come to the Cooking Festival."

Natalie had only paused to knock, coming straight through the door.

"I can't, there's fodder to cut today." If she crossed the new lambs to a Bayshore next year, she'd get good fronts and heads, but lower quality wool…

The redhead put her hands on her hips. "You haven't crossed that bridge in weeks! You're coming."

Her papers crackled as they hit the desk. "I said I don't have time."

"Rachel!" Natalie strode over to the dresser, thumbing through impeccably folded clothes to pull out a v-neck top. She then pulled out a pair of shorts. "You're putting this on and getting on that boat with me. I'm entered and you're going to clap for me when I win. Got it?"

She blinked. "When did you learn to cook?"

"Ever since I've been dating Pierre, which you don't know about because you haven't left the ranch in nearly a season." She tossed the clothes at her. "You know how worried I've been?"

She moved automatically toward the bathroom to change. "I'm fine, there's just a lot to do."

Natalie threw her hands up. "This place is impossibly clean. You cook every meal. And I've been through the barn, there's not a straw out of place. _What_ is going on?"

She had to wait for an answer as work clothes hit the floor and boots were kicked off. The door opened. Her voice was quiet. "I screwed up with half the people on this island."

Natalie moved to grab a hair brush, still in get-things-done mode. "What? How?"

"Something about Denny and Lanna and now Vaughn hates me."

Tangles fought back as Natalie worked through them, "That doesn't even make any sense."

"I know," she said miserably.

"We're gonna have to lose the bandana for a minute."

Rachel sat and took whatever abuse Natalie inflicted on her head, and even allowed her to do what she wanted with her hair.

"There. Now you look like you haven't gotten in a fight with a hay baler."

Rachel reached for the bandana.

"Nope, you're not working today. That stays home."

And she ended up in Kirk's boat and on Meadow Island in front of tables stocked with food.

"There's only so much you can do with a salad," Natalie fretted, looking over the spread.

Rachel wandered, one dotted with tangerine slices, another other with chunks of shellfish.

Julia joined her. "This one's mine, cheese from my own Jerseys in it."

"That's right, Vaughn said you bred milk cows." A stab of pain hit her in the chest and she fell quiet.

Julia tilted her head. "You don't come by the shop anymore."

She started walking again, keeping ahead of Julia. "Nathan likes to run errands, and he lifts the feed bags better than I can."

"Mirabelle's been wondering where you've been."

"Farm work's really picked up, I can't – "

"Vaughn's not doing so good either."

Her legs locked. "What's wrong with him?"

Julia's voice wavered. "He doesn't talk anymore, Rachel. Not even to me. He's away on business whenever he can. I worry about him."

She stared hard at a bowl of romaine. "I'm sorry."

"He comes back in tomorrow, can't you stop by?"

"Julia, he doesn't – "

"He's _hurting_."

"I'm hurting!" she said angrily. "He didn't even give me a chance!"

She grabbed her shoulders, "You were so good for him, I could tell. Please think about it."

Pierre called for judging at that moment, and Julia bit her lip as she left to stand with the crowd.


	21. Girls Are Dumb

Nathan shucked off his work boots, flopping down next to her on the couch. "I can't believe I have to go back in a few days."

What? "It's not that close is it?"

"The Sisters said I had till midsummer. It's the thirteenth."

Suddenly the watering schedule on her lap didn't seem nearly as important. "Nathan, you know I promised – "

"I know." He stared at the plaid fabric seat, gangly boy body slumped. "Just not yet, right?"

It felt like she was repeating the same old excuses. "Once the lambs grow up and I've paid Mirabelle back, I want you to stay here with me. This is what we've wanted."

And he wasn't such a boy anymore. Farm work had changed him; he even seemed taller. What did she look like now?

"Natalie's salad looked good, even if it didn't win," he said quietly.

She shook her head, "Write me. Swear you will, I'm not leaving you. This farm is ours."

He finally looked at her. "Only if you promise me something too."

"Anything."

"Stop working so hard. These people love you. So don't shut them out."

He wilted as her face turned hard, Rachel grabbing her papers and leaving the house.

"Rex! Come!"

The dog bounded over a hill, tail flying, and zoomed circles around her as she met the bridge.

Don't shut them out, stop by, where have you been, you know how worried I am, talk to him. You know what, fine. Buying fodder at Mirabelle's was a decent excuse, and if he was there, she'd offer a smile and say hello.

"Let's go to town."

The collie was off like a shot over the wooden boards, that phrase one of his favorites aside from "get the sheep."

Elliot waved as she passed the house; Charlie played with Eliza down at the beach.

"Oh!" Mirabelle came from behind the counter, sweeping her up into a fierce hug. "We've missed you!"

She scanned the store for him over the woman's shoulder. Nope.

"What can I get for you?" Mirabelle asked, fidgeting with her apron. "It's about time for more fodder, isn't it?"

Why did she feel this disappointed? "That's right."

"Nathan's been coming, so you wouldn't know, but we keep it out in the barn now, Vaughn will help you."

"What am I helping with?"

Her stomach dropped at the clunk of boots on the stairs. Shirt untucked, hair messed. Violet eyes narrowed behind it, and he quickly grabbed his hat from the railing post, pulling it low. "Come on."

She bit her lip as he took her to the shed, keeping a solid few paces ahead. "Heard you won with the blue."

"It's Bane now."

The cart only squeaked a little as he lined it up in front of the door, starting to load.

"That's good, though. I hoped someone from the Islands would win," she offered.

He grunted, moving another bag. Frowning slightly, she lifted one on her own, staggering under its weight, and loaded it.

"You shouldn't have sent Nathan for these so often. You used to be able to lift."

Sighing tersely, she grabbed another, landing it with a solid thump. "Nathan's going home. I'll have to do it from now on."

He showed no expression. "So you'll be showing up more?"

"I'll try not to bother you," she said darkly.

He paused for a split second, but continued working. "That should be enough for the week."

She leaned against the cart as he went to get one of the mares, scuffing dirt with her toes. Rex bounced around the horse as it was hitched, panting and snuffling around its feet. Within a few minutes they were ready to go.

"Thank you for the help."

"No problem."

The bridge shook as the mare's hooves hit, its face impassive. The bridge had held for a hundred years, no way it was giving out now.

The cowboy slowed. "Oh…!"

Rachel scanned for anything out of place, heart freezing. Rose loose again? Wild dog?

"The place has really come together."

Her hands tingled as the adrenaline left them. Violet grazed with her flock in the near field, and nothing was digging up the tomatoes.

Unloading was quiet, Nathan coming out to help, and finished quickly.

Maybe nothing would happen. Maybe things were over.

"Bye Vaughn." Nathan shook his hand. He wouldn't see him again, Rachel realized.

"Good working with you," he said quietly.

She felt empty as he left with the mare.

…She'd lost Vaughn.

"Did your bandana fall off?" Nathan called from the barn.

Rachel reflexively touched her head. "No, what is it?"

He came out, examining something red. "Here, it was near the feeder."

Minus some floor dust, the square of fabric was brand new and had the trademark paisley design.

"You think he dropped it?" she asked.

Nathan took the one from her head, comparing it. Plain and sun bleached, with some staining, sweat dotting parts of it.

"He only wears that white one. And he doesn't keep an extra in his pocket."

She glanced up, able to see the end of the cart before it turned the corner of Chen's store.

"I think it's for you."

"Maybe he wanted you to have one, you guys must have gotten to know each other – "

Nathan wouldn't take it. "It's for you. I know it."

It felt crisp and new in her hand, fabric still stiff. "I don't want to keep it if he only dropped it."

Nathan shrugged, starting toward the house. "So take it back."

"But – !"

"See you at dinner," he called back.

Brand new. No way he'd want to lose this if it was his.

"Rex! Go sheep!"

The dog jumped to its feet, hurrying to watch over the flock.

She ran after the wagon tracks, sun beating on her head – she'd left her old one with Nathan. "Vaughn!"

Boots skidding on the wooden planks, she veered around the corner, shouting again. "Vaughn!"

The mare turned her head, flicked an ear at the familiar girl, and didn't slow.

"Wait!"

Frowning, he tilted his hat back and stopped.

"You – you dropped… this," she panted.

He stared at her outstretched hand. "What, you won't even take it?"

"You left it," she tried again.

"Look, I know you don't want to see me, but just take it. At least I can say I tried."

What?

"And good job sending your brother every time you needed the shop, I wasn't going to bother you."

Her hand dropped.

"You know what? I even asked Julia to talk to you for me. I can't believe – "

She looked at the bandana again. "You got this for me?"

"Yeah, I got it for you!" he shouted as if she was deaf _and_ slow.

It took three steps to reach him, and half a second to put her arms around him.

"You're so stupid!" he said, setting his jaw, but not squirming.

"Thank you," she said into his shoulder.

He fumed quietly for another moment.

"Can I walk back with you?"

"Fine."

The mare seemed unaffected, plodding along once Vaughn took the reins. Rachel rested a hand on her shoulder, scratching absently, and allowed herself a smile.

She helped untack the horse, catching him glancing at her, but paused as he began brushing the dust off of it. Rather than stop him, she leaned against the wall. The stress of not knowing, of the argument, drained from her as the mare lowered its head with a sigh. If she closed her eyes, she could hear Julia clanging pots in the kitchen as dinner cooking started.

"Am I boring you?" he teased.

She shook her head, smiling, eyes still shut. "No."

Her ears tuned in to every footstep, tracking his progress around the horse. On the other end of the barn a cow lowed.

She jumped as he spoke much closer. "Done."

Smirking and looking him right in the eyes, she tied the bandana around her hair.

His shoulders stiffened, and he bit his lip. "Rachel…"

She faltered. "What?"

"I don't want to mess up again, so just tell me if – "

His work glove came off easily as she tugged it, and the hand closed around hers with little invitation.

"…if you want anything from me," he said slowly.

With her other, the left glove slid off.

"Because I'm horrible at this."

She shook her head. "Shush."

In a heartbeat, the hat tipped back and he kissed her.


	22. Curiosity and Cats

Summer was ending hot.

It was hot when she tilled up old crops from last season.

It was hot when she planted the new.

It was hot when she stood watch over the sheep.

The only time it was _not_ hot was when she caved and snuck down to the beach to dive until the deep water blocked out the sun. But to get there, she had to hurry across the bridge in bare feet and Rex always had his sad face on when he knew he was being left behind.

"You know what you need," Gannon said, as if it wasn't a question but more an obligation, "One of those air conditioners. Stick em in the window or summat." He lined up another nail and took the hammer, which looked like a child's toy in his giant hands, and hit it. "Never fussed with em myself, but the folks comin in from the bigger islands always like to rent em."

Rachel again wished she could hide the sweat showing on the back of her shirt, mouth forming a thin line as she dropped fodder into a feed trough behind him. The heat never seemed to affect the huge man, and she envied him. "You still think I'm some city kid here for fun?"

He shrugged. "You make it through the first year, we'll talk." The barn had come from ruin to something fit to house the animals she would base her living on under the man's tools and effort, and she knew better to buy entirely into his doubt. "Suppose you're doin all right so far I guess."

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Thanks."

He winked. "Send you the bill," he said in parting.

Rex panted out in the shade of an oak while the sheep grazed in the lee of a hill. Seeing everything under control, she retreated into the cool of the house.

The secret to good lemonade, Pierre had told her emphatically, was waiting to add the water until the end. Half a cup of lemon juice – he refused to use anything but fresh squeezed – and a full cup of sugar, stirred together and left to sit for a moment so they could get acquainted. Only then could you fill the rest of pitcher.

You couldn't disagree with him either. The result was subtle but did a terrific job of staving off the effects of the summer heat. The wooden chair at the table even stuck to her legs a little less as she read the mail.

With his usual spotted heifers and a rather accurate sketch of Violet in the margins, Nathan let her know that the orphanage had allowed him to set up a small plot of vegetables (half to keep him busy and half to shut him up about the ranch, Rachel assumed). It required fencing, he explained, handwriting scribbly in anger, ever since he'd woken one morning and found half of it mowed over by a well meaning gardener. He was growing tomatoes. PS, he bet he could grow better vegetables then she could, even with such a setback.

An eyebrow raised, she swigged the last of her glass. "I take that challenge."

Rachel peeled off her work clothes, spent exactly two minutes in the ice cold water of the shower, and put on a purple v-neck shirt, fairly confident with the lack of clouds that her hair would dry on the way down to Sprout Island.

"Rex, go sheep!"

The dog thumped his tail once in acknowledgement.

"Hello, Rachel." Chen, as usual, was all calm business.

"Any carrot seeds in?"

He moved to get them from the shelf, "Onions I give you not enough?"

"I'm in a contest against Nathan."

The man smiled a little remembering the hard working boy as he rang them up. "Goddess help you."

The back door banged. "Dad! He's not coming out! We tried the fish and he doesn't want them!"

Charlie whirled past her, scanning the shelves.

"One minute Charlie, almost done."

Rachel put the purchase in her pack, moving to the little boy. "What's the matter?"

He turned to her, eyes all concern and fists clenched. "There's a cat and he's got a hurt tail and he won't come out from underneath the porch!"

The back door again, this time Eliza's high pretty voice. "Is he coming, Charlie?"

He grabbed her hand, beginning to drag her to the rear of the store. "Can you help him?"

She glanced at Chen, aware that the small family's living quarters were behind the counter, and he shrugged. Stray cats were not a rarity on the islands, coming off the trading ships, and he was only humoring his son.

"Yeah, let me take a look at him."

It was as the kid described, the rear stairs leaving an opening to below the back porch, which ended at the base of the house's foundation.

"He's under there."

She crawled halfway under to get a look at the cat, who had wedged himself in the back corner and was emitting a low growl.

"Charlie, do you guys have a big towel or blanket inside?"

Thrilled to see some effort, he took off, "Yeah!"

A few tense moments passed, only punctuated by angry cat noises.

"Here!"

It was a thick wooly thing that made her feel like swooning of heat stroke on contact. No time for that. Eliza took her pack, feeling important, as the farmer tucked the blanket under her arm and scooched under the stairs.

The place was dark and felt impossibly close, heat trapped beneath by the dark wood above her. Rocks and weeds scraped against her bare legs as she shuffled forward, getting closer based off glowing eyes and a rise in the volume of growling.

"Do you see him?" Charlie yelled.

"Yep, he's back there all right," she called back.

_Make this easy cat, stay where you are_. She readied the blanket, judging the distance, and flung it. Scampering and kicking up rocks, the cat darted past her along the base of the house to the opposite corner. He was silent now, his eyes the only guide in the dark.

"One more shot." A minute more of rocks and sticks and sand scraping her knees.

Furious at another attempt on his life, the cat stood his ground this time, attacking the blanket and getting his claws caught in the weave. Trying to avoid hitting his tail, she wrapped him up, pushing him out in front of her into the light.

"Yay! You got him!" Eliza danced, hands at her mouth at the sight of him.

If she had expected something cute and furry, this was not the cat for her. The ginger head that poked out was lean and full of teeth, one ear bald.

She shifted his weight in her arms. "Let's let him go somewhere else."

"No!" Charlie shouted, not deterred by the creature's rough appearance. "We gotta fix his tail!"

This and the rescue was why Chen had not gotten involved, she realized ruefully. The thing was still intact, but kinked and lifeless.

"I don't know if it can be fixed, kiddo."

Eliza jumped, "The doctor!"

Last she checked, Felicia was the only person on the islands with any trace of medical knowledge, having gone to a university at one of the larger islands before Natalie was born. The rest was up to nature, or it things were especially dire, a rough trip over the sea to a nearby town.

"Yes! He's at the diner for lunch," Charlie moved to lead her.

Immobilized and probably roasting nicely in the sun, the cat couldn't argue much as she gathered him, taking the short trip down the main road to Nick's.

"Doctor Trent! Doctor Trent!"

Nick looked up from the stove, "Is that a cat?"

The dark haired man's fork hung halfway to his mouth, meal interrupted by two children, a girl and a completely honked off animal.

"You can't bring a cat in here, Rachel!"

Shouldn't have gotten involved… The thought had come too late, however, the man able to resist the distressed children about as well as she had, and he left his money on the table with his half eaten plate.

"I've got my tools in my hotel room. Charlie, I'm going to need you and Eliza to get these things from your father, all right?"

He listed a few medical items with names she would have needed written to remember, but the two didn't need to be told twice, running off while she and the doctor started to Verdure.

"I'm so sorry, you were eating lunch and this is your vacation – "

He didn't seem too bothered, "You sign up for a medical degree, you know going in there's no such thing as a vacation or meal uninterrupted. Even in one of the quietest island chains this side of the world."

They all met back at the hotel entrance, Trent sneaking the cat up the stairs and leaving them outside. "Not something for kids to watch. Come back this evening."

Charlie seemed rather put out, scuffing a rock with his shoe for a moment before going with Eliza back the surf. It wasn't until she head the rattle of seeds in her bag she remembered why she'd come to Chen's in the first place.

Chen came with Charlie and Eliza on their return trip to the hotel, either because of curiosity or Charlie eager to show off his catch (Rachel guessed the latter). Trent let them in, book in hand.

"He's still sleeping it off, but he's fine."

The full extent of the damage could be seen, the cat bald in patches and thin with rough orange stripes ending abruptly at thick white bandages around his hind end.

Even Trent found them amusing. "I had to remove the tail, but I think the look will suit him once he loses the wraps."

Charlie was allowed a quick pet at the end of the cat's nose, the rest of him not nearly hygienic enough to touch without heavy scrubbing afterwards. "We can't keep him?"

Chen wouldn't budge on the matter. "We'll find you a kitten for the store house, all right?" Something tamer and… cuddlier.

Eliza already had a soft grey tabby at home, Gannon firm, even with his heavily doted-on daughter, that one was enough.

"Guess that leaves you," Trent said.

What? "Can't we just let him go?"

Aside from Charlie's look of betrayal, Trent shook his head. "He'll need follow up treatment, and pain medication. At least for the short term, he needs someone to look after him. And hey, I even took care of – " he looked meaningfully at the cat's rear "some, uh, roaming and population issues. He'd be a good barn cat."

Chen blanched.

Trent mistook this for concern. "Oh no, it's a simple operation! A small incision, they pop right out."

"Time to go, Charlie," he said quickly.

Eliza pulled a pink ribbon from the pocket of her dress, slipping it in a loose bow around his bandaged stump of a tail. "Daddy always gives me ribbons when I'm sick."

"That's very sweet of you Eliza," Trent said. He gathered the cat in Chen's blanket, which obviously the man would not want back, and laid the animal in Rachel's arms. "The dosing is all on this sheet here, you know where to find me if you need anything."

"You'll take care of him, right lady?"

The feral cat in her arms almost seemed approachable as soft snores escaped it. Seemed she didn't have a choice.


	23. It's Not Perfect, But It's Mine

"Bow Butt" was not pleased with how his life had changed.

He had gone from a tom about town, likely making the ladies swoon with his rough, bad-cat image and impressive odor, to being confined to a cardboard box in the corner of the living room, freshly bathed and with a demeaning pink ribbon on his behind.

"Get used to it, buddy," Rachel muttered from the desk. She'd been daring enough to get him cleaned before he came around completely, and therefore he was allowed in the house. Every shuffle of her papers resulted in an ill-tempered growl.

If she could keep the sheep on grass through most of fall, she could save the reserve of fodder she had in the back corner of the fields for an emergency come winter. She'd have to buy a sickle and set aside time to harvest it at the end of autumn, which would end up costing somewhere about… The farmer sighed, tapping at her ancient calculator and praying to the Harvest Goddess that the numbers would come out different this time. Maybe leaving the onions in another few days to fatten up would let them fetch a better price. Within the next week Violet had to be ready for her first shearing, which would definitely help. Maybe she could get Denny to teach her how to fish to help make ends meet…

"Fish scraps sound decent to you?"

A low yowl in response.

"Whatever."

Giving up for now, she moved to her dresser, grabbing the skirt she'd worn to the livestock auction and a light top, ditching the bandana.

"Don't bite him when he gets here, okay?"

The sheep were in the barn for the night, fireflies like out of season Christmas lights as dark settled over the islands. She didn't need much light to reach the docks; it was a path she almost knew by heart.

Shucking off her sandals, her feet dangled off the pier, ache fading as the warm water surrounded them.

It could be another few hours before the cargo ship arrived at Sprout Island, full of livestock and sailors and a cowboy, but the moon shone softly to cast everything blue and the sea was like white noise in her ears. It was not the worst night to sit and wait. She could imagine everyone else tucked into their sheets, sound asleep in preparation for the next day of weeding and watering and work. Taro with his walking stick close by. Denny with his poles lined up at the door. Charlie with images of ginger kittens in his head.

What had she left behind again? Shopping malls and highways? Did people really need things like that? She had everything she could ask for.

She grinned. "Ahoy, sailor."

At least she did _now_.

A quick touch to the brim of his hat as he began to move the livestock, sheep fuzz and chicken feathers floating around the deck like summer snow. Other men, even a solidly built woman, helped to shuttle cattle across the gang plank toward Mirabelle's store. Rachel grabbed a sack of feed with the rest of them, unbothered about a bit of dust on her street clothes, and made sure everything ended up where it was supposed to be. No sense for Mirabelle to have to reorganize in the morning.

As soon as the other workers were back aboard the ship for the next island, all professionalism on Vaughn's part vanished. Rachel yelped in pleased surprise as he scooped her up in his arms, bridal style, and walked her over the bridge to her house.

"How have you been?" he said, mouth brushing her ear light enough to make her shiver and in a tone that didn't require an answer.

She jumped down as soon as they reached the door, tonight's late hour having no effect on her energy. Only the hall light was needed, then the kitchen; the cowboy knew the house well enough to follow her easily. For some reason, maybe Julia's influence, he refused to let her cook for him alone, helpfully providing ingredients and bowls while the water boiled.

"Everything's coming in well," she chatted as she stirred. No need to worry him with her money troubles. "I think Violet's going to get her shear in the next week."

"Mmhmm," he nodded, coming to stand close behind her.

"And I figure I can start learning to do something with these onions from Pierre tomorrow, aside from a salad."

Another sound of affirmation as he moved to pour the water over the oats. It had become a tradition to make his favorite food as soon as he came home, be it noon or three in the morning. He didn't seem to notice when she stole his hat, donning it at a jaunty angle, as he dug in.

Leaving him to it, she grabbed the extra blankets she kept in the hall closet for the couch.

"_AAAGH!_"

The spoon clattered as it hit the bowl. "What?" he shouted, socks skidding on the hardwood floor and pocket knife in hand.

The hellbeast had decided the safety of the dark was the perfect time to attack her ankles. "Get off! OFF!"

He dove and got it by the scruff, staring at her incredulously. "How'd this get in here?"

Limping to the lamp, she sat to inspect the damage. "Charlie," she hissed at angry red lines streaking across her feet. "The thing's a charity case," she turned her glare at the cat, "and should be grateful I even let him inside!"

He hung helpless from Vaughn's fist, ears flat against his head and visibly vibrating from a low steady growl. The cowboy chanced a scritch on its chin, and the beast melted. A suggestion of a smile flickered across his face. "He's just confused."

After returning it to its box in the corner, he helped bandage up her ankles. "Are you keeping him?"

"If he doesn't kill me in my sleep," she muttered.

It didn't seem half so bad when he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. Acts of affection out of him had needed coaxing, but slowly the trader had come around. She snuggled into his chest, breathing in hay and saltwater.

"Maybe I should stay with you on the couch tonight," she said, grinning at him.

He ruffled her hair. "You know better."

She ignored his unshakeable propriety. "I _do_ snore something awful."

His hand found a piece of her hair. "Like a bull, I've heard."

She thumped him. "I was kidding!"

He winked. "I wasn't." He leaned to get his hat from the floor, putting it firmly on her head so it covered her eyes. It was cozy in the dark of the hat and the warmth of the couch.

Her voice was small, "You're not leaving for a while, are you?"

She could feel him relaxing into the sofa, the trip and food catching up with him. "Not for a few days."

He wouldn't allow her to doze here, she knew, so she soaked in the last few moments of this. There was a tightness in her that she didn't realized existed until he came back. And it was now when it finally lessened, and she could go to bed without worrying so hard about money and the possibility of dead sheep and whether she would eat this winter. It was good to feel peace.


End file.
